


Shrinking Solution

by Unquenchable69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Potions Accident, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquenchable69/pseuds/Unquenchable69
Summary: Harry has shrunk, and is stuck with Malfoy. 8th year.EWE. Draco/Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Harry's summer this year was shocking. He had gotten used to the screaming of aunt Petunia, the complaints of uncle Vernon, and the bullying nature of Dudley. But this summer had passed quietly. He had even gone with them to the zoo once, had not been knocked to the ground, and had not unleashed a snake. Dudley was nice, and seemed interested in Harry's magical abilities. Aunt Petunia had even smiled when he cleaned the living room using a spell. The Golden Boy would have never thought this day would actually come – he felt like the Dursleys were his relatives after all. However, he had thought about Hogwarts very much, and could not help feeling quite saddened by the fact that he will not be able to go there.

Hogwarts was left shattered after the war, he'd remembered, and it pained him to think of his school as mere ruins. But when he had received a letter from the school, he was surprised to say the least. He looked it over for about five minutes before daring to open it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will reopen its gates to all seventh year students who wish to finish their N.E.W.T exams.

Term begins on September 2nd.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry had no doubt he was going back to school. Even if his job as an auror were ready for him, he wouldn't feel right leaving school without finishing what was necessary. He wondered if the school would be the same or if it'd be ruins, like the last time he saw it. He wondered whether his friends would return as well. How would he feel when he's there without Hermione, Ron, or Neville? Maybe they'd choose to go back as well.

Harry hurried to his room and wrote two letters – one to Ron, the other to Hermione – asking them if they'd be going back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. He'd love to go back! He wanted one more year with his friends, and with his professors – even Snape! It would be like his first year, when he didn't have to worry so much about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He still couldn't believe he had gotten rid of him. He'd sometimes sleep thinking this was all a dream, and he'd wake up hearing Dumbledore telling him to be ready for the Dark Lord to strike, or listening to Snape pestering him about his lack of concentration in his Occlumency lessons.

When he finished writing his letters, he attached them to Hedwig's legs and opened the window for her to fly – after giving her some treats of course.

He'd laid on his bed, grinning like an idiot, but couldn't stop himself. He could only hope Ron and Hermione wanted to go back, because it wouldn't be the same without them.

The next morning, two letters were brought to him by Hedwig. He had been waiting for them anxiously. Harry immediately opened the one from Ron and read it, then read Hermione's. They were both going back! Harry had never been happier. Ron wrote about his summer, how they'd bought a new place to spend their time, and how everyone missed him – especially Molly and Ginny. He wished Harry was there with him, and couldn't wait to see him at the train station. Hermione's letter, on the other hand, was a bit scary. She was upset with him for not writing much, had pestered him because she'd been worried, and then told him that he should've known better than to ask her if she were going back…because, well, that was obvious! Harry was happy to receive her letter nonetheless.

OoO

Sunday, September 1st

Harry met his friends at the train station, just like his first year. Hermione wasn't there, but they figured she was already on the other side since they were a bit late. Ginny went first, then Ron, and Harry followed afterward. Molly had told him to take care of himself and both her children before he rushed between the two isles.

They got on the train a minute before it left the station. Ginny was hovering next to them asking Harry all sorts of questions that he didn't want to answer, but he did so nonetheless. Ron found Hermione in a compartment and gestured for both of them to come along. Ginny, however, told them that her friends were waiting for her, and left.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, and hugged him, both her arms squeezing him like he was a toy she'd lost and found again.

"Hermione…" Harry said, his voice but a whisper "you're choking me"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry" she let go of him "I just miss you! You didn't write much" Hermione looked at him with an accusing expression.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" he smiled at her, and she couldn't not smile back, which always made him feel better. He and Ron sat down, and talked animatedly all the way to Hogwarts.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his friends. Living with the Dursley's wasn't half bad now, but it still wasn't nearly the same.

As soon as they got to Hogwarts, Harry breathed in, closing his eyes. This was his home, he grew up here, and it was the safest place for him. He knew he was very lucky to have been a wizard. He hadn't stopped thinking about what it'd have been like if he weren't, and he'd shuddered every time.

Last year had been a mess. He'd almost died in battle, he was helped by none other than Narcissa Malfoy, and he'd testified in court in favor of Lucius.

He remembered how disarrayed everything was. Snape was nearly killed by Nagini, and was saved at the last moment, McGonagall tried to protect the school as much as she could, but Hogwarts was still almost beyond repair, and Dumbledore, well he managed to catch every Death Eater and hand them to the Dementors.

When he laid his eyes on his previous home, he was surprised to find that it looked almost the same. There were, of course, a few cracks here and there, but other than that, it was just perfect.

"Harry!" someone screamed from behind him, and Harry didn't quite recognize the sound. He turned around and saw a bunch of his friends he hadn't seen on the train – he didn't leave his compartment after all.

"Dean! Seamus! Neville! You're all here!" he shouted excitedly. All of his roommates were there. They can relax this year, get their NEWTS, and have a Voldemort-free year, all to themselves. Not to mention, Quidditch – which he was dying to play again.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Harry rushed to their common room with all his friends. They sat there, chatting, catching up, all of them excited beyond belief to start term. They had gotten their schedules earlier, and they were even looking forward to studying with Snape, although Harry was sure the excitement wouldn't last much.

He looked around their dorm, and was relieved to find it hadn't changed. They were given the same one, with the same people, and Harry had definitely missed waking up with his friends. Somehow, though, he could already sense how different this year was, and he could honestly say he was looking forward to it.

Monday, September 2nd

It was six in the morning, and Harry was much too awake to sleep again. He headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and went down to the common room. It was empty, and Harry was about to walk out when a girlish voice stopped him.

"Good morning" she said, and Harry turned to see who it was. He was met with a very sleepy Padma. She had her hair tied back, and was wearing what looked like a nightgown. Harry smiled and returned her greeting.

"Why are you up this early?" she asked as she sat down on one of the armchairs.

"I slept early" he answered, but didn't sit. He wanted to go out and take a walk before they had to head to breakfast. He tried to excuse himself more than once, but Padma kept gossiping. He had no idea how she could talk so much this early in the morning, and he wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying until "…Malfoy looks?" she sounded as if she was asking him something. And that got his attention. He looked at her, and shook his head.

"We saw him yesterday, he was with that Parkinson girl, I think they are dating, lucky witch! He is so bloody handsome" she continued, and went on and on about this person and that person, and who they were dating, and Harry wasn't interested anymore. He didn't take that walk either, because he didn't want to be rude. So he sat down next to her, and tried to ask her about Malfoy again until his friends joined them, and they headed to breakfast together.

Harry didn't really know why he wanted to ask about Malfoy. Perhaps because last year was just all over the place. Narcissa had helped him, and he couldn't watch Lucius go to Azkaban, no matter what he had done before. Malfoy had only talked to him once. Harry had found him after the trial, and had given him his wand back.

"Thank you, Potter" Malfoy had said, and walked away with his family. And Harry could only replay that answer over and over again. He had never heard Malfoy thank him before, and the Slytherin had never said his name like that, with a kind of gratitude. It had baffled Harry, and excited him somehow. He had, of course, dismissed all of those feelings.

Breakfast was over soon. Harry had sat down, had some bread and butter, talked about Quidditch with Ron and Seamus, and headed to class with his friends walking along.

They met Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson outside, while Crabbe and Goyle stood behind. None of the Slytherins even so much as looked their way. They stopped talking as soon as they saw the trio heading their way, and entered the class silently. Harry eyed Malfoy. He had definitely changed. His hair was no longer slicked back, his eyes were darker, his slender form had grown immensely, and his expression showed some tiredness behind it.

It had irked Harry, somehow, when Malfoy passed by him without so much as a glance. He really didn't want their relationship – whatever it was – to just change to this silence.

Hermione looked at Harry with worried eyes, and he smiled at her. She managed to smile back, but the worry in her face didn't disappear. Immediately after they sat down, Snape came inside, his robe bellowing behind him.

"Silence" Snape drawled in his monotonic voice. "What is Golpalott's third law?" he began, and the class was dead silent, except for Hermione's huffs of annoyance because Snape won't see her "no one?" he drawled again "yes, Ms. Granger?" he asked, surprising everyone in class, especially Hermione, who looked taken aback for a second before she went on explaining what she knew: "Golpalott's third law states that the antidote for a blended poison cannot be created by finding an antidote to each poison separately, thus the potion maker must find a single ingredient that would make all the antidotes together a one combined potion that will counteract the poison" she finished proudly, but Harry was lost, and didn't quite understand what she just said. Instead, he was staring at the back of Malfoy's head, trying to figure out why he was staring. As Snape began to explain what the law was, and demonstrate how it actually worked, Harry slipped into his own daydream. He was on the Quidditch field, riding his broom, looking around and trying to find the snitch, Malfoy inches away from him, staring at Harry, obviously not caring where the snitch was. Harry stopped looking around, and stared at the blonde. The snitch hovered right above their heads, but none of them moved. They kept looking at each other, and Malfoy looked like a masterpiece, with his forehead dripping with sweat, and his eyes fixated on Harry.

He felt somebody nudge him, and he looked over to see Ron staring at him with a questioning gaze on his face. Harry just smiled and nodded, and looked over at the board.

It was just five minutes later that he drifted away again. It wasn't his fault really. Snape kept drawling with his monotonic voice, and it was like the Professor was asking him to sleep. But this time, unfortunately, it wasn't Ron that nudged him.

"Mr. Potter, should I bring a pillow for your comfort?" Snape almost sneered at him. Well, that was definitely an improvement on the last insult Harry had gotten from him. Perhaps the war and everything that happened last year changed him.

"No, Sir" Harry muttered and lowered his head "Sorry" but apparently Snape wasn't quite done with him.

"Care to tell me what I just explained?" Snape asked, looking a bit smug. Harry, of course, had no idea what the Professor said at all. Well, if Snape asked him about how many hairs there were on Malfoy's neck, he'd tell him.

"Detention, Mr. Potter" Snape said, and returned to explaining his lesson.

Harry was bombarded with questions as soon as his foot was out of the door.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione began, and no matter how many times Harry assured her that there was nothing wrong, she didn't seem convinced at all.

"Yeah, mate, I had to nudge you three times before you noticed!" Ron agreed with Hermione energetically. And Harry just wanted this day to be over. How on earth was he supposed to explain to his friends that he was having daydreams about a bloke? And Malfoy no less?

"I was just distracted" Harry waved his hand dismissively. Both his friends looked at him with wary eyes, but didn't say anything anymore.

Their next class passed quickly, and Harry tried to pay as much attention as he could. McGonagall was going on and on about something that sounded very important, but even though they didn't share this class with the Slytherins, Harry was still imagining Malfoy.

It wasn't as if Harry was attracted to him, but just the way Malfoy had just ignored him plain and simple, was driving Harry mad. It was quite disrespectful, in Harry's opinion, to ignore someone so. But nonetheless, he managed to pretend to listen to what his Professor was saying, and also managed to pass Hermione's critical eye.

The trio made their way to lunch, and were met with a friendly Parkinson at the door to the Great Hall.

"Granger, may I have a word?" she began, and looked like she was trying really hard to smile.

Hermione looked startled for a moment, but she nodded and muttered "of course" and followed the Slytherin as she led the way.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and tried to make sense of what just happened. None of them, however, seemed to know what that was about. They shrugged it off, and made their way to their table.

Harry scanned the Slytherin table, and was met with a fierce gaze. Unfortunately, it wasn't from Malfoy. Zabini was staring at him, and Harry met his gaze. Zabini finally smiled at Harry, and looked away.

"Ron…" Harry began, and waited until Ron swallowed his food and looked at him "I don't feel right" Harry said, lowering his voice and sliding closer to Ron.

"What do you mean?" his ginger friend asked, looking as intrigued as ever.

"Well, Parkinson wanted to talk with Hermione, and now Zabini was staring at me, and he smiled" Harry said suspiciously, and looked at the Slytherin table again.

"Do you think they are planning to do something? Like hex you?" Ron sounded worried, but also ready to defend Harry.

"I don't know" Harry said, but stopped when he noticed Hermione and Parkinson walking through the doors, both of them laughing with each other.

Hermione sat down, and was met with a pair of questioning eyes "what?" she asked, still smiling slightly.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, while Ron dug in his food again.

"Parkinson wanted a truce, and I agreed" she explained simply "I think the other two will be coming as well" she continued and Harry looked puzzled, which was probably what made Hermione explain further "Zabini and Malfoy, I think they are just waiting for the right moment" she finished, and poured some pumpkin juice into her glass.

"Oh, that makes sense now" Harry sat back in his chair, and glanced at Malfoy, but the blonde was immersed in a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

Lunch passed eventlessly. And the trio made their way to their next class. Neville and Seamus joined them, and they went in together. Harry stared at Malfoy some more, but wasn't noticed by anyone.

When they got out of class, Malfoy and Zabini approached them.

"Weasley" Zabini began, smiling "Potter" he nodded. Malfoy stood there, but didn't say a word.

Zabini didn't say anything else. He held his hand to Ron, and waited till Ron took it in his. They shook hands, and Harry did as well. Malfoy just stood there.

Harry looked at him, and tried to push back the thoughts that were making their way to his mouth. He wanted to ask Malfoy why he was ignoring him, but he knew it didn't sound appropriate.

They stood there awkwardly, but then Zabini nudged Malfoy, and Malfoy lowered his head. Harry knew how Malfoy must have felt. Harry had rejected Malfoy's hand seven years ago, and it was very difficult for the blonde to do that again – what with all his Malfoy pride and all.

Harry drew closer to Malfoy, put his left hand on his shoulder, and when the blonde looked at him, he held his hand to him, which Malfoy reluctantly took. Ron did the same, before they all went in. A minute later, the Professor started explaining their new lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was not looking forward to his detention with Snape. It was only the beginning of the year, and he already had detention. Harry made his way to the dungeons, and stood for a whole minute before he dared to open the door. But when he came in, he was met with Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry" the old wizard whispered gently "Professor Snape won't be giving you any detention. However he does have a few words to say" and as soon as he finished his sentence, Snape came in from the next room – a tiny room filled with shelves and potions.

"Mr. Potter, I do hope you take your lessons seriously" he began, looking at Harry with an intense glare "especially Potions" he continued "you may go"

Harry stood gaping for almost a minute before he willed himself to close his mouth. He stared at his Professor, trying to decipher the intentions that may be hidden behind such an outrageous behavior.

Snape may have changed, yes, but Harry was nonetheless more surprised than ever before.

He made his way to his dorms, and explained to his friends what had occurred. Most of them didn't believe him the first time. It was just too surreal.

Harry chatted with his friends before they decided to go to bed. Tomorrow they would have to wake up early, and have their first lesson in Arithmancy, which was difficult enough, so they had to be focused.

Neville picked advanced Herbology, so he didn't have to wake up early like the rest of them. Their schedule this year wasn't very difficult, it was the exams that Harry was afraid of. Dean was perhaps the only Gryffindor in Ancient Runes, since most of them had picked Arithmancy, because it was the most bearable of the three.

Tuesday, September 3rd

Ron woke up late, scrambled off his bed in a hurry, and almost fell down on his face twice. He heard snickers coming from the corner of the room, and when he turned to see who it was, Harry stood there, hands on his mouth, with Seamus next to him trying to hold in their laughter.

"What are you two laughing about? And why aren't you dressed yet? Bloody hell, it's almost time for class! I might not make it to breakfast!" he looked horror stricken, but both his friends kept snickering, which was annoying him to say the least.

"We messed up your alarm" Seamus smiled at him mischievously. Ron cast a Tempus charm, and it showed the time to be almost six thirty. Ron looked at them again with narrowed eyes, before he sped to where they were and jumped on both of them, knocking them to the ground. They wrestled and had fun, showered, got dressed, and made their way to breakfast.

As they were eating, a hand grabbed Ron's shoulder gently. Ron and Harry looked up to see none other than Zabini.

Ron stared at him with a mouthful. Zabini just smiled "there's a chess game this afternoon in our common room, would you like to join? I've heard you're not bad" the dark-skinned boy said with a wicked grin.

"Not bad?!" Ron bellowed, after swallowing his food, as if that's the only thing that mattered, and not the fact that Zabini was inviting him to the Slytherin common room to play chess "I'll show you not bad!" Ron said, and Zabini smiled wider, not that it was possible to do so. He shrugged, told Ron to be there at seven, and went back to his seat. Harry looked over to Hermione, who didn't seem surprised at all, then back to Ron, who was finishing his meal. Harry must have been dreaming, there was no way on earth that this just happened, and that was the reaction he was getting. He looked over to the Slytherin table, and the only thing that he noticed was Malfoy sitting there, with Nott almost licking his ear.

Harry was not jealous, of course he wasn't. He just wanted students to respect the school, and obviously that was against every rule! Well, there weren't any rules against it. But maybe there should be! They were basically snogging in the middle of breakfast! The Professors needed to do something about this foul behavior. Malfoy backed slightly, and Harry relaxed again in his seat, but then Malfoy smiled at Nott, drew closer, and whispered something in his ear. Harry felt like a dragon, blowing fire from both ears, and mouth, and he still felt like he was burning. But before he could do anything, Malfoy and his gang of four left the room.

"Care to explain?" he looked at Hermione with a scrutinizing glare "the both of you!" he finished, and looked over to his other friend "since when do you two hang out with Parkinson and Zabini? Did I miss something?" Harry asked, aware of how desperate for answers he sounded.

"There is nothing to explain, Harry, if they want to be our friends, we're not going to make it difficult for them, they are trying to make amends, and I understand why. After all, they can be who they are now, and not what their parents expected them to be" she seemed like she was reprimanding him, but he was too shocked to really care. He'd have never imagined his friends to be easily nice to Slytherins. But, he wasn't one to disagree that this year they'd all get to be themselves, and that he should give every student another chance, except Nott that is, he was just vulgar, and Harry didn't quite like him that much.

Today's schedule was definitely not easy. Harry didn't like Arithmancy very much, and picked it only because he thought it would be easier than the rest. There were students from all four houses, and Harry prayed to the Gods that Malfoy had picked some other course to attend, which is exactly what happened. Harry looked around for the first five minutes of class just to make sure Malfoy wasn't around. Once he was satisfied, he tried to focus and listen to everything their Professor said.

Hermione was beyond busy, scribbling down every syllable, and ignoring Harry and Ron's attempts at conversation. She gave them stern looks, and shushed them a few too many times. But neither of them did. The lesson was just too long and too boring for their taste, and they basically ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

They hurried to the Great Hall, Ron sulking because he has apparition, and Harry teasing both of thembecause they still had classes to attend, while he had finished for the day. However, Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"If you must know, I didn't come here to sit and play! I came here to learn, unlike the two of you" she imitated her previous bossy voice, and then giggled "I can't believe you, Harry" she said, more friendly this time "we haven't even begun term, and you're already bored, some of us have really changed, and you stayed the same" she smiled brightly, and sipped some juice.

"Who has changed?" Harry asked intrigued "Seamus, Dean, and Neville are all the same, doubt any of the girls did" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Malfoy certainly has" she said seriously, and turned to look at the blonde. Harry tried to hide his reaction to hearing Malfoy's name, and tried harder to find out why he was getting all worked up about such a thing.

"How exactly?" he couldn't help but ask, and Hermione told him how she saw him earlier in the library studying, and how Parkinson told her that she and Malfoy were taking Alchemy and Apparition this year, both very difficult classes. Harry suddenly wanted to kill himself for not picking those two, even though he didn't understand why he wanted to be in the same class as Malfoy. Hermione had Alchemy with him, and Harry thought he might be able to take advantage of her scrutinizing eyes.

"Watch him today, will you?" he asked his friend.

"Malfoy? Why?"

"I think he's up to something" Harry said suspiciously, after edging closer to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! Don't be silly! Come on, let's go outside for a while before I have to go to class" she said, and got up to leave, Harry, Ron and Ginny following behind.

Wednesday, September 4th

Ron was a great friend, Harry decided. No matter what Harry asked of him, he'd always do it, no questions asked.

Harry had made him promise to pay close attention to Malfoy's behavior – whether in apparition, or while playing chess in the Dungeons.

"He looked out of it, mate" Ron began "he sat next to Parkinson, didn't say a thing to her, and when she tried to talk to him, he put his index finger on his mouth and shushed, like this" Ron imitated "Apparition is bloody fantastic, mate! It's very difficult though" the grin on Ron's face faded, and was replaced with a gloomy look.

"I bet it is, so what happened when you got to their common room?" Harry inquired as he adjusted himself on the edge of his bed. It was early morning, and Harry had made as much noise as he could to wake Ron up.

"Well, when I got there, they were already in the middle of a game, Malfoy won, but didn't brag about it, which is weird because he's an obnoxious prat, but when he saw me, he nodded and left, I played a couple of games, and I didn't see him come down again" he finished "oh and Zabini said Malfoy was acting strange lately, and when I asked him why, he just changed the subject" Ron said, seemingly proud of himself for gathering so much information for his friend. Harry thanked him wholeheartedly, and pretended not to be thinking about every little detail.

They went to class after they were done eating, and Harry's stomach dropped when he saw Malfoy approaching. He started looking around as not to make eye contact with the Slytherin, but his eyes kept wandering back. Charms was going to be a disaster.

Flitwick started explaining a new charm, and they were asked to perform it afterwards. Harry noticed Hermione going over to Ron and lifting his wand, while correcting his pronunciation. He smiled at his friends, and tried to do it himself. Instead of turning his quill to stone, however, he ended up blasting the whole desk. Apparently his pronunciation of "Duro" wasn't correct. The whole class started laughing, and while Flitwick tried to repair the desk, Harry noticed Malfoy look over and snicker. Harry smiled inwardly, and was thankful for his mistake.

Transfiguration was a complete bore, since it was with the Ravenclaws, and Harry had no one to stare at. However, Ron promised to tell him all about Apparition later, and Harry couldn't wait.

When Apparition was over, Ron joined Harry and Hermione in their common room. And Ginny joined the three of them.

"Did you hear?!" Ginny began to gossip as soon as she sat down. Hermione tried to look uninterested, but she was obviously the opposite.

"What?" she asked, after shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I heard Malfoy is dating one of the Greengrass girls, but yesterday Nott asked him out, and Padma told me they were going to come to dinner as a couple tonight! I really don't believe it! I mean Nott? Malfoy I might believe, though, he cares about his attire and his hair way too much to be straight" she giggled "but they would be cute together" she looked at Hermione who agreed with her immediately.

Harry, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about this. First off, Malfoy was NOT gay. Last year he had went out with at least two girls, then the war started and that was that. Also, Malfoy had went to the Yule Ball with a girl, and if he were gay, he wouldn't have. But what seemed to bother Harry the most is that Malfoy, if he were to be gay, would NEVER go out with Nott of all people, and they certainly don't look cute together. So, Harry tried to block out what his two friends were saying, and think about anything that isn't Malfoy-related.

That, however, was more difficult than Harry thought. And his mind kept throwing images of Malfoy and Nott in an empty alcove, Nott pressed to a wall, while Malfoy kissed up and down his neck. Harry felt rage boil inside him. He had no idea why he felt so angry. He definitely wasn't jealous, and he figured it must be his hatred for Malfoy, yes he was content with such an excuse. He refocused on his friends, hoping that they changed the subject.

"…Potions tomorrow" Ron was saying, and Harry relaxed a little. Ginny had left the group, and Hermione was sitting between both of Ron's legs, looking up at him with a book in her hand.

"Yes, we still have to write the essay for the DADA class, we should go to the library before dinner" Hermione said, and got up from her place, put the book in her bag, and looked ready to leave. Ron stood as well, and both of them looked at Harry, who decided that he should go with them instead of staying here, wallowing in self-pity.


	3. Chapter 3

P.S - this story disregards the scene when Harry and Snape have a heart to heart convo.

No warnings.

Chapter 3

Thursday, September 5th

Harry woke up the next day determined that today he was not going to stare or think about Malfoy. Not one bit. He also promised himself to check every witch in Hogwarts to find someone he liked, and ask her out. After all, he and Ginny had broken up since he was too distant over the summer. Ginny andhewere still friends, however, and she had mentioned something about him having to start dating someone new. Harry might even ask her for help later.

He heard a rustle of clothing and shoes and looked outside his curtains. Ron was fumbling his way to the bathroom, and Harry couldn't not laugh at him. Ron threw a shoe at him, but missed. He got up, ready to follow his plan, and have a wonderful day.

After breakfast, the trio headed to their first class for the day – Potions. Harry was even excited; he had promised himself to try harder since Snape seemed to have changed his attitude towards him. He was going to concentrate, and was going to brew any potion Snape assigned perfectly.

They sat down, and opened their books to the page Snape had requested.

"Today, we will be brewing the Shrinking Potion" Snape began "it is an easy enough assignment for some students not to mess up" he said, as he looked at Neville. Harry was just glad it wasn't him. Snape waved his wand, and white lines appeared on the board "each of you will begin brewing the potion with the student next to you; I expect to have it ready by the end of this lesson. You may begin" Snape said, looking sternly at all his students, and sat behind his desk.

The students hurried to get the ingredients, and started working with their partners. Since Harry was sitting on the edge of the desk, he had no one beside him. On his left sat Ron, who was currently working with Hermione. Harry looked around to find a student with no partner, and his eyes met a Slytherin girl looking around her, probably looking for a partner as well.

Harry walked briskly towards her "can I be your partner?" he asked politely. The girl scowled for a minute before nodding and ushering him to their spot.

They began working together, assigning each task to either one of them, and Harry noticed how smoothly he had been working – he was very proud of himself.

Harry and Davis had only just begun when she turned to him and asked "can you shake the peeled Shrivelfig, Potter?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to mess this up, and he knew this was an important part of brewing the potion. But he also didn't want to seem like he didn't know how to do it. He nodded, and she smiled gently at him.

Harry shook the Shrivelfig, and when he thought it was ready, he added it to the potion. Apparently, it wasn't ready. Because as soon as Harry added it, the potion started bubbling and emitting green gases. Snape looked at him, and raised one eyebrow at Harry as if telling him that he'd ruined another chance. Davis looked over at Harry with a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. She waved her wand at the mess to clean it up.

"Mr. Potter" Snape drawled "you will come to my office later to brew another one. Meanwhile, let Ms. Davis finish this one without any further complications" he turned his head and walked back to his desk. Harry couldn't meet anyone's eye. He just sat there until class ended, berating himself for messing up again.

Harry had skipped the DADA class, because he didn't want to see any of the Slytherins – preferably never again. They had all made fun of him as soon as he stepped out of Snape's classroom. Hermione reassured him that they were just being friendly, and that they were actually teasing him, to which Ron nodded in agreement. But Harry felt awful, especially when Malfoy looked at him superiorly, with his nose in the air, and didn't say a word.

He still went, however, to his Muggle Studies class since it was an elective, and not many Slytherins were there – maybe one or two. Harry spent it remembering his embarrassing attempt at brewing a perfect potion.

At dinner, he had relaxed a bit more, and wasn't thinking so much about it. He even laughed when Neville almost chocked on his food. Ron and Hermione were also trying to cheer him up, telling him that he'd do better next time. Seamus, though, was an arse in Harry's opinion. But he knew his Irish friend was just teasing him.

Harry headed to their common room with Ginny and Dean, and was reminded of his detention before reaching the Fat Lady portrait. He huffed in annoyance, and headed down to the Dungeons.

"Mr. Potter" Snape looked up from the parchments he seemed to be grading "take a seat" he indicated to one of the desks, and Harry sat down where the ingredients were already assembled.

"Start brewing, and make sure to pay attention to the Shrivelfig this time" Snape said, and Harry noticed that there was a certain gentleness to his voice that wasn't quite there before "I'll come check on you later" and with that he left Harry to again try and brew a perfect potion.

Harry started brewing the potion, determined not to ruin it this time. He didn't know why Snape wasn't giving him a detention, and was actually giving him another chance, but he wanted to prove to him that he can improve, and that he wasn't going to disappoint him this time.

Harry concentrated, and read the instructions three times before starting. He made sure to shake the Shrivelfig well, and when he added it, he still winced away, but nothing was emitting and Harry allowed himself to smile inwardly. For his last step, he allowed the potion to simmer, and when it turned green he was grinning like an idiot.

He was so proud of himself, and couldn't wait for Snape to see how well he'd done. He grabbed the cauldron from both sides and inched closer to look at it.

The door suddenly snapped open, and he heard someone call "Professor!" he turned to look at who it was, and knocked the cauldron in his way, which fell all over him, covering him with green liquid. He barely noticed a patch of platinum-blonde hair before he felt himself shrink and couldn't see anything but the foot of the desk.

"Potter! You complete and utter idiot!" Malfoy yelled at him as he approached the place where Harry was obviously buried. His cloak was covering him, and he was quite naked. Why his robes didn't shrink with him, he just couldn't fathom. But at least he brewed the potion correctly. Snape might be proud of him. Well, not after he sees what has become of him.

Malfoy removed the covers off of Harry and stared down at him for what Harry could tell was an hour or so. Harry had covered himself with the smallest piece of his robes, which he assumed was the hand, and looked up at Malfoy's huge head hovering over him.

"I bet Professor Snape would be thrilled to see this" Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut it, Malfoy! It was all your fault" Harry wasn't really angry, he was just too excited. Malfoy stood abruptly, held Harry carefully in his hand – while Harry almost squeaked – and put him on the desk. He looked him over, and after a slight grin, offered him a handkerchief to cover himself.

"Stay here" he ordered, and before Harry could say anything, he left the room. Harry looked around as if he were visiting a completely new place. He was so little, and so short! He looked at his enormous robes on the ground beneath him, at the legs of the chair and desk, and noticed the cauldron that had spelt its content all over him. He inched closer and stared at the green liquid inside. There wasn't much. He looked down at himself to check his colour. He looked just fine. Harry wasn't so freaked out yet, because he knew in half an hour or so he'd be back to normal. The potion just lasted a certain time, he might as well enjoy being so little. He heard the door open, and saw two pair of feet coming his way. He looked up and was met with Snape's drawling face, and sneering mouth, but that sneer suddenly changed upon seeing Harry to what seemed like a smile.

"Potter, I leave you with the simplest potion this year, and look what happens" Snape said "how pitiful" he drawled, he did look sympathetic though. Malfoy just stood there, looking down at Harry, with a grin all over his face.

"Sorry Professor, Malfoy just surprised me" Harry muttered, feeling slightly ashamed of what he'd done. But it's not like it was entirely his fault! Malfoy just burst into class yelling!

"How much of the potion had gotten onto his skin?" Snape asked Malfoy, as if Harry wasn't even there, or as if he were a small child who wouldn't know what to answer.

"I think most of it, there's but little left in the cauldron as you can see" Malfoy answered, looking like a professional detective. Harry didn't like all of this.

"Well, Potter, you always have to find a way to cause trouble, don't you?" Snape said, his voice betraying what he had hidden so far – there was no malice, and Snape sounded actually concerned which caused Harry to freak out. If Snape was concerned, then there's definitely something wrong.

"He'll stay with you, Mr Malfoy" he addressed Malfoy again "you shall not tell any other student of this incident, do you understand?" Malfoy nodded "very well, take him and follow me to see Professor Dumbledore then, we have a serious matter to discuss" he finished and started to the door.

Harry didn't understand anything of what had just happened. Malfoy was going to take him, and they were going to keep Harry with him of all people. And why weren't they allowed to tell anyone else? It's just a laughing matter, isn't it? Voldemort was gone, most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, and there was no threat anymore, was there?

Harry searched Malfoy's face for any clues, but was met with a raised eyebrow that answered nothing.

"Come, Potter" Malfoy said as he lowered his hand for Harry to step on. Harry did as bid, and Malfoy had to carry his robes and wand before following Snape out of the door.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Harry asked him when they'd started walking. Malfoy looked down at his stretched hand, before nodding and muttering "yes" without further explanation.

They reached Dumbledore's office, and saw the headmaster sitting on his chair as usual with his hands knotted before him.

"Ahh, I see you have come" he said as his eyes twinkled. He looked like he already knew what the problem was. Harry noted that everything just looked so huge around him, especially the headmaster's beard which was triple his size. He was slightly distracted, however, by a smell he'd noticed, but couldn't quite place.

Snape moved closer to the desk, and pulled a chair to sit down. Malfoy followed as well. He laid Harry on the desk, and Dumbledore inched his head closer to look at Harry. All Harry could see were his twinkling eyes and his glasses.

"Harry!" his voice wasn't particularly loud, but to Harry's ears sounded deafening. Harry involuntarily moved backwards and closed his ears using one hand and his left shoulder so the handkerchief wouldn't fall off. The headmaster seemed to understand, he sat back in his place with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Professor Snape will of course take care of this" he said, and Snape made a discontented huff, but said no more.

"Mr Malfoy, since you were present when the accident took place, you will be the one taking care of Harry while he is in such a state. I will assign you Head Boy, in order for you to have your own bedroom. We don't want the other students knowing about this little predicament now, do we?" Malfoy shook his head, and didn't seem to argue as well. Something must be wrong here! There was no way on earth Malfoy would willingly agree to take Harry with him.

"But there's already a Head Boy, Professor" Harry's low voice had succeeded in getting the three's attention.

"We will have two this year!" Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry again before turning to Snape and muttering something Harry couldn't hear nor see.

"Why can't we tell the other students? I can stay in my dorm with Ron!" Harry argued a bit childishly. He definitely didn't want to stay with Malfoy, and didn't know why Malfoy didn't argue on his part, it's not like the Slytherin liked him.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore looked back, and then both of then looked at Malfoy. They seemed to be talking with each other, and Harry couldn't hear anything, or even see much – since he was so little.

Dumbledore finally turned to Harry and smiled slightly while both his eyes twinkled.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice came calm and whisper-like. Harry looked at the old wizard quizzically. He had no idea what this was all about. He turned to look at Snape, but the Professor had already tuned his face to icy and unreadable again. Malfoy was staring at him.

"Yes, Professor" Harry finally muttered. He knew he could trust Dumbledore, he didn't trust Malfoy or Snape however. Snape has been nicer to him, granted. But it was still Snape, it was very difficult for Harry to believe Snape could actually like him.

Malfoy inched closer to the desk, held Harry in his hand and returned to where he was standing earlier. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, and the three of them went out.

However, there was one thing Harry wasn't sure of. He knew his friends would know he was missing, and he didn't know how Dumbledore or anyone else could explain that. He looked up at Malfoy, who was walking slightly behind Snape. He seemed engaged in some other matter, and Harry didn't want to interrupt him. He turned around him, and noticed that they were heading to the Dungeons. Malfoy might have noticed how agitated Harry was, because he levelled his hand with his face, and said in a whisper "don't worry, you're safe with me" and no matter how weird it was, Harry believed him. Malfoy smiled reassuringly, and the smile seemed to trouble Harry, because Malfoy never smiled, at least not with Harry.

They reached Snape's office, and Malfoy was asked to put Harry on the desk and leave the two for some minutes. Harry was a little confused by all this. He was thinking of passing this year like any other student – normally. But that was not going to happen, again. And Harry had to deal with that.

"Mr Potter" Snape started "you've got yourself in a predicament here" and he looked at Harry with a suspiciously kind expression. Harry nodded, though not looking at Snape but at the parchments on the desk, thinking how bigger they were than him.

"What shall we tell the school?" Snape muttered as if he were talking to himself, and trying to find a solution to something unsolvable.

"Why can't I stay with my friends, Professor? Why must you hide my position from everyone?"

"I am not sure I am entitled to be the one to tell you" Snape drawled, sitting down on his chair. Harry was utterly bewildered, and apparently, his expression showed that, because Snape looked at him reassuringly and uttered:

"Don't worry Mr Potter, all will be explained in good times" Snape spoke slowly

"but now" he warned "you must not let anyone other than Mr Malfoy, and the few Professors, know about this, are we clear?"

"Yes, Professor" Harry's voice was barely heard. He could not think of any reason why he couldn't tell his friends. It was true that Dumbledore had told them, in his speech at the beginning of the year about some Death Eaters that have not yet been caught, but that was no reason to keep him with Malfoy! His father was a Death Eater himself. And Malfoy was going to take care of him. He would have to live with Malfoy in the Slytherin dungeons! And sleep with Malfoy!

Harry hid his face with his hand. Snape must have called Malfoy because while he sulked, a hand grabbed his middle section and raised him. His immediate reaction was to try to get out of it, of course. But he couldn't even move the thumb. So he bit it. He didn't intend to, but he did.

"What's wrong with you?" growled Malfoy, and he tightened his grip. Harry squealed. Yes, squealed like a little girl, and Malfoy loosened his grip while a little smirk printed itself on his face. Harry pouted.

"Nice sound, Potter" Malfoy smiled in an irritatingly smug way as he always does, and walked slowly down to the dungeons. On their way, Harry and Malfoy did not utter a single word. Malfoy seemed to be preoccupied with some other matter. And Harry…well Harry was thinking about what Malfoy was thinking. As soon as they reached the dungeons, Harry became aware of his present situation. Malfoy hid Harry in his pocket – which was too tight – and sauntered in as if he were taking a leisurely stroll. Having Harry choking in his pocket did not stop Malfoy from making occasional stops as he trekked to his bedroom, nor did it prevent him from having unhurried and relaxed conversations with Parkinson and Greengrass (or at least whom Harry thought it was based on his hearing of their voices).

After what felt like an eternity, Malfoy finally reached his bedroom. Harry only heard the crack of a door, and Malfoy's hushed voice telling Crabbe and Goyle to leave the room – to which they had no opposition.

It was with difficulty that Malfoy was able to release Harry from his pocket. His pants being so tight and all. Harry was gently put on Malfoy's bed, and the first thing Harry did was examine the room. It was very…Slytherin, for lack of a better adjective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking the story so far! :)

Chapter 4

Friday, September 6th

Harry hadn't slept well last night. After he had examined the room, he had been laughed at by the Slytherin because of the handkerchief still wrapped around him, had then been given his own robes – shrunken to his size, and then bluntly ignored. Malfoy went on with his homework and didn't even glance at Harry. Harry was bored out of his mind. He was too small to go on about the room by his own, and clearly Malfoy didn't want to help him. He sat on the huge bed and looked around till his eyes fell on a certain item on Malfoy's dresser.

He wasn't sure whether or not his eyes had deceived him. He was very small indeed, and the dresser was a bit far. He tried to walk on the huge bed, stumbling more than once on the curves of the sheets. He was lucky he was this small, to be honest. Malfoy didn't seem to hear a thing.

Harry got to the dresser and examined the item. Malfoy had a red, heart-shaped box of chocolate. Harry couldn't but smirk. Malfoy had a lover. A second later, however, the smirk was turned upside down. Malfoy had a lover. Harry was no longer smirking. He was frowning at the box, and he noticed there was a note on top of it. He climbed up the dresser slowly so as not to make a sound and alert the Slytherin. The note was sealed within an envelope, and there was no way Harry could open it without Malfoy hearing him. Harry didn't think he could open it at all. He was almost as the same size as the envelope. How was he supposed to open it?

With a frown on his face, he climbed down the dresser and into the bed.

"Malfoy…" he said in his low voice.

"Hmm?" the Slytherin didn't turn his head. He was jotting down something Harry couldn't see, of course.

"Why can't I stay with my friends? Do you know something?" he asked, although not really as interested in this topic now that he had seen the box and the note on the dresser.

"I can't really tell you that, Potter" Malfoy said matter-of-factly, still not turning to meet Harry's questioning gaze.

"Can you tell me about the box of chocolate?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Malfoy immediately turned, looking at Harry with a shocked expression that was soon replaced by a frown.

"No" he simply said.

He crossed the room, took the box of chocolate and the note, opened his first drawer, and put them in.

Harry looked with disappointment at the now locked drawer. He had a chance. He had a chance and he blew it.

It must have been from that stupid Nott. Harry thought to himself. The thought irked him, but he didn't want to admit that to himself.

Malfoy finished his homework quite late, took a shower, and headed to the common room after assuring Harry he would not be late. Harry was beyond pissed when Malfoy emerged from the bathroom with nothing but his towel around his waist. Did Malfoy always flaunter in the room like that? Did Crabbe and Goyle see him like this?

Malfoy dressed quietly, only glancing in Harry's direction once.

"I'm going down to the common room for a bit" he had said, looking somewhat accusingly at Harry "don't make any unnecessary noises" he continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Look how small I am, Malfoy" Harry's pissed tone betrayed him "I can't make any noise even if I wanted to" he sat on the bed with his hands pulled together. He was sure he looked like a spoiled child who was refused a lollipop.

"I'm bored, Malfoy…" he said after looking up at the tall blonde – giant, to be exact – and disentangling his hands "what am I supposed to do? I've been sitting here for almost two hours" he knew he sounded desperate, but really, what could he do?

Malfoy gave an exasperated sigh "I won't be late" he said while rubbing his forehead, clearly annoyed. He strode to his bed and grabbed Harry with his right hand. Harry felt like being on a broom. He flew up while the cold air rushed through his hair. Malfoy brought him up to his face and, to Harry's shock, gave a little chuckle "I never thought I'd see the day when famous Harry Potter would depend on me for entertainment."

Harry's heart leapt like a teenage girl's. He was aware of every detail that shaped Malfoy's face. The slight redness of his lower lip, the little blonde hairs on his cheeks, and the sparkling of his grey eyes. Harry shook his head to get rid of such nonsense and before he could even come up with a witty comeback, Malfoy had put him back on his bed "many people have only dreamt of being in my bed, Potter" he smirked and left the room, leaving an utterly confused Harry behind.

When Malfoy got back, he was accompanied by his two personal guards. Harry jumped immediately under the sheets, cursing Malfoy for bringing them with him.

"Take it and go" Harry heard Malfoy's aggravated voice coming from somewhere near the door. Someone's shuffling feet were advancing, and Harry knew one of the two was looking for something and was taking such a long time that Malfoy gave another irritated sigh.

Crabbe or Goyle – Harry couldn't differentiate between their voices – addressed Malfoy at last "I can't find it…I may have put it in your drawer" he sounded almost scared.

"Why would you put your wand in my drawer, Goyle?" Malfoy finally said, after a long pause in which Harry thought Malfoy was going to hex him.

Crabbe started looking for the wand with Goyle, which was found at last tucked in Goyle's robes.

"Idiot" Malfoy muttered before Harry heard both of the boys leave the room.

Harry couldn't be more thankful since he was stifled under the sheets, which were too heavy and felt like they were choking him on purpose.

"Potter?" Malfoy muttered and Harry was almost shrieking underneath the sheets because he was stuck. Malfoy removed the sheets hurriedly and took Harry in his hand.

"Are you alright?" the Slytherin sounded worried, but as he noticed his own voice betraying him, his face turned passive again.

"I'm fine" Harry could feel a blush creeping up his face. He had no idea why he was blushing, but he hoped to god Malfoy didn't notice "thanks" he muttered under his breath looking pointedly downwards.

"What for?" Malfoy asked, lowering Harry to the bed and sitting next to him.

"Not staying long" Harry blurted. He had wanted to thank Malfoy for saving his life from the horror-sheets, but Harry's mouth had a mind of its own.

Malfoy chuckled again "did you miss me, Potter?" he said teasingly, and Harry's stupid heart thudded with excitement, but when Harry pouted and said "n…no" Malfoy laughed…actually laughed "of course not" he said, still chuckling slightly, obviously making fun of Harry.

Harry did not like this side of Malfoy at all. He made Harry act like a stupid girl with a crush. Harry pouted again and crossed his arms but said no more on the subject.

"We can play miniature chess if you'd like" Malfoy suddenly said as he got up and headed to a box on the floor next to his dresser. He looked back at Harry, and when he nodded, Malfoy bent down and got the game.

Malfoy had shrunk the game for Harry's sake, and kept knocking the pieces until he finally gave up and flung them over. Harry had first laughed, but when Malfoy looked angrily at him, he sat quietly.

After having cleaned the mess he'd made and dressed in his pajamas, Malfoy asked Harry if he had any of his stuff with him.

"Not really" Harry hadn't thought about it "I have none of my stuff" He hadn't considered any of this at all. Malfoy sighed and went over to his dresser again. He pulled something Harry couldn't quite see, whispered some spell, before turning and handing Harry what seemed to be a shrunken green pajama.

"Is this silk?" Harry asked stupidly as he grabbed the pajama from Malfoy who arched an eyebrow at him and said "you can sleep naked if you want" silencing Harry who slipped the silk pajamas on and joined Malfoy on his pillow.

It took Malfoy less than five minutes to doze off, while Harry sat up until three in the morning admiring the blonde sleeping next to him. Every time Malfoy breathed out, Harry's hair would fly backward. Every time he moved, Harry was almost knocked off the fluffy pillow. However, Harry didn't care. The only thought he woke up to was how gorgeous the sleeping form of his enemy was.

And thus, he began Friday morning with a sleepy and pissed off expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry looked to his left and saw Malfoy still asleep. He cast a Tempus charm and noticed that it was almost seven in the morning. If Malfoy wanted to make it to breakfast, he should wake up right about now. Harry nudged the Slytherin, but being this small wasn't very efficient. He nudged Malfoy again and again "Malfoy, wake up!" and finally Malfoy moved a bit and opened his eyes. "Potter, you are so annoying," he muttered, but got out of bed nonetheless. Harry sat on the bed and tried to think of a way he can have breakfast but still pass unseen by everyone else.

"You wait here, I'll bring something for you to eat" Malfoy said as he got out of the shower and dried his hair with a white towel. He was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt, and a green tie. He put his robes on and Harry just nodded. As soon as Malfoy went down, Harry tried to open the drawer. It had been on his mind all night, and he knew he wouldn't get many opportunities like this one. It was very difficult to reach, however, and when he eventually did, he remembered that it was locked. Only then did he notice that he didn't have his wand with him. Malfoy must have kept it when he grabbed it along with his robes. Harry climbed down the nightstand and sat back on the bed.

There was nothing he could do but wonder what Ron would do when he wakes up and doesn't find him anywhere, or what Hermione would assume upon hearing the dreadful news. More importantly, what Dumbledore would say to explain his disappearance. He had no way of finding out except to wait for Malfoy to come back and inform him of what happened during breakfast. He must have fallen asleep because when Malfoy closed the door upon coming in, Harry jumped in surprise.

"Were you asleep?" asked Malfoy "sorry to wake you up, but I've brought you some toast with jam" he put the tray in front of Harry "didn't know what you'd want" muttered the blonde before sitting on a chair near his desk. The slice of bread was too big for Harry to carry, and Malfoy must have noticed because he grabbed his wand and cut it to small pieces. Harry ate silently after thanking Malfoy.

After finishing his rather small meal, which was enough to fill him, he looked at the blonde who was now fumbling through his things, probably preparing to go to class. He had about 10 minutes before the lesson started.

"Hey, what did Dumbledore say about my whereabouts?" asked Harry.

"How would I know?" sniped the blonde "it's not like he announced it during breakfast. Nobody noticed," he muttered "except your friends, I suppose," he continued upon seeing Harry's face. Harry's chest felt tight for a moment but he disregarded the feeling "did they look confused or upset?" he asked again, this time a bit reluctantly.

"Look Potter, I'm sure Dumbledore called Weasley and Granger and explained something to them before breakfast, I didn't notice anything strange in their behaviour" he said, putting the bag over one shoulder and preparing to go out "I'll try to ask Snape about it, but I'm not promising anything" he said in finality.

"Thanks" mumbled Harry "what should I do now? Just stay here alone?" He knew he sounded a bit sulky.

"I only have one class today, then I'll be back" Malfoy said and opened the door. Before going out, however, he seemed to remember something. He turned and added, "try not to touch anything while I'm gone" and went out before Harry could say anything.

OoO

Malfoy came back at around ten, and he wasn't alone. As soon as Harry heard another voice along with Malfoy's, he hid under the sheets.

"Head Boy?" the voice was saying, sounding quite shocked.

"Yes" Malfoy said, apparently not wanting to elaborate any more than that "I just need to pack my things" he continued, and Harry could only hear the shuffling of their feet, and the boy's sigh.

"I'll be stuck here with Crabbe and Goyle, you know that right?" the voice said again, and Harry figured it must be Zabini.

"Yes, Blaise" Malfoy said as they went in. "You've said that a million times. It's not my choice, you know. It's something I have to do. Anyway, you can come visit, as will I" Harry heard and felt Zabini sit down on Malfoy's bed.

"It's just so sudden. I mean, there's already a Head Boy. We never have two Head Boys," Zabini sounded almost hurt. Harry didn't think he sounded jealous though.

"Look, once I know something, you'll be the first to know" Malfoy said and Zabini seemed to quiet down. He sighed and went out saying "I'm going out before class with Pansy, you coming?"

"I'll follow later" Malfoy replied, and Harry heard him sit down on his chair.

As soon as Zabini closed the door, Malfoy yanked the sheets off the bed leaving Harry a bit taken aback.

"Oh, thank God" Malfoy muttered "thought Blaise sat on you" he chuckled.

"Oh, haha, you're lucky I have fast reflexes," said Harry as he walked on the bed to the further end and sat down.

Malfoy moved his chair closer to the bed "we need to move today. I need to pack my stuff," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I heard" Harry started "why did you agree to all this?" Harry questioned. Malfoy didn't have to do this. He was leaving all of his friends to live with his rival. Yes, they had started going along after everything that had happened, but they weren't friends, and Malfoy didn't even argue with Dumbledore. Harry knew there was something going on that they weren't telling him, and he'll surely find out soon enough.

"Because I had to. I was there, wasn't I? I am the one who saw you shrink and we wouldn't want people to know about this" Malfoy answered. He seemed to want to end the conversation. Harry knew he was hiding something from him. He remembered the odd conversation they had back in Dumbledore's office.

"But why not? I don't get it. It's just for a few days and it's funny…well to other people that is" Harry frowned. It wasn't that funny to him. This was supposed to be his normal year.

"Look, Potter, I can't tell you anything except that Dumbledore knows what he's doing. So, shut up and help me pack" he ordered and got up, walking to the trunk by the wall.

"How am I supposed to help you? I'm the size of your thumb!" Harry stood, hands on both sides of his waist.

"You really do look funny, you know that?" Malfoy laughed "here, fold these" he said, throwing what seemed to be a mountain of shirts on the bed next to Harry, but, in reality, were only two.

"I can't fold them, you idiot! They are huge!" Harry would need at least three days to fold them, surely.

"Use you wand" Malfoy raised a single eyebrow, as he usually did when he looked down on the person in front of him.

"I don't have my wand" Harry pouted.

"Oh right" Malfoy said as he brought Harry's wand and handed it to him. His wand was huge! He couldn't even carry it properly. "Can you shrink it?" he asked Malfoy, who was already emptying his trunk.

"mmm, I don't know. Better not do something rash. I'll just pack by myself. Give me the wand, I'll put it in the drawer" he said, and Harry eyed him cautiously, but handed him the wand nonetheless.

Malfoy opened the first drawer and put Harry's wand before closing it, but forgot to lock it. Harry eyed the drawer carefully, and as soon as Malfoy went back to work, Harry walked towards the drawer while trying not to fall. It was very difficult to walk on an unmade bed. He got to the nightstand and climbed until he was on top of it. He lay down and struggled to get to the handle. He opened it slowly but could only open it slightly because his hand was too short. He kept looking up at Malfoy as he slid through the small gap. The drawer was dark with a bit of light entering from the room. He saw the box of chocolate on which was a small note. He remembered the envelope. It was almost impossible to open it without Malfoy hearing him. He sneaked a peek to see the Slytherin, and noticed that he was rather occupied with the trunk.

Harry tried to open it soundlessly, and found, to his luck, that it was already opened. He slid his hand inside the envelope and grabbed the letter. It was almost impossible to see what was written in the darkness of the drawer. He moved closer to the opening and tried to read again. He could see the handwriting only vaguely. It was very neat, and Harry could only presume it to be a female.

Dear Draco,

I want you to have this box of chocolate as a thank you for last night.

Yours,

T.

Harry read the letter twice. T, he thought. Who is T? But before he could continue figuring out whom this T was, Malfoy opened the drawer so fast that Harry fell on his back.

"What on earth are you doing?" Malfoy sounded mad. Harry looked up at him innocently "nothing" he muttered. The note was still in his hands since he had no way of hiding it.

"Give me that!" Malfoy said as he snatched the letter from the Gryffindor "this" he said, gesturing at the note in his other hand "is private" he sneered as he put it back in the envelope, grabbed Harry rather roughly, closed and locked the drawer, and threw Harry on the bed.

"Who's T?" asked Harry, as if Malfoy wasn't pissed enough. He really wanted to know.

"None of your business" answered Malfoy with resolve as he closed his bag.

"Well, can I have a chocolate then?" Harry smiled. Malfoy turned and looked at him "what?"

"Can I have some chocolate? You don't want them anyway" Harry was just trying to keep the conversation going. He was supposed to live with the blonde. Yes, it was only for a few days, but Harry didn't want to pass them in awkward silence.

"What makes you think I don't want them?" the Slytherin sounded pissed and about to hit Harry.

"They will be ruined in the drawer," Harry said, folding his hands.

"Fine!" Malfoy said, opened the drawer and gave Harry the box of chocolate "will you shut up now?"

Harry just nodded and asked him to open it, which Malfoy did while sighing exasperatedly. Harry ate one and asked Malfoy if he wanted some too. Malfoy looked at him as if he were some creature he had never seen before. Malfoy ate a piece of chocolate, after which Harry asked him whom T was, again.

"No one" Malfoy muttered, ending their conversation by leaving the room.

As Malfoy closed the door, Harry had an epiphany of whom this mysterious person could be. Theodore Nott, he reasoned. He didn't know why he got so angry after that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Malfoy huffed "I finished packing, I'll be back later" he told Harry in passing as he left the room, leaving Harry no time to comment or object.

An hour or two passed, and Harry hadn't heard from Malfoy since he went out. He knew he shouldn't have annoyed Malfoy. Now he had to sit alone in the room, having nothing to do or anywhere to go. Zabini had come to the room earlier as Harry was about to climb down the bed, and Harry had to hide under the sheets again.

The Gryffindor had to listen to Zabini's singing – which wasn't pleasant, to say the least. Crabbe and Goyle had joined later. They were chatting about the Quidditch game on Saturday, and Harry wanted to join the conversation as he had some comments of his own. To his surprise, Zabini was telling them how great Ron was as a Keeper.

Harry had felt like he was being choked by the sheets but endured it nonetheless, till they finally went down to the common room, or so he guessed. He remained in position, just in case.

A few minutes later, Harry heard the door open and waited patiently for an indication as to who had come in.

"Potter" Harry heard Malfoy say and peeped from under the sheets.

"there you are" and not waiting for an answer, "we're leaving" he continued with a tone of finality as if Harry didn't need any explanations.

"Is the room ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Malfoy didn't elaborate. Instead, he levitated the luggage, walked slowly to the bed, and opened his palm for Harry to climb onto.

"I have to put you in my pocket again" Malfoy said, and Harry was sure he heard a tone of pity in his voice. He nodded and was immediately shoved into the tight place. Malfoy walked down the stairs and got out of the door very fast. He didn't talk to anyone on the way – he may have nodded to a few people, but Harry wouldn't have known, being inside his pocket and all. As soon as they were in the corridor of the cold dungeon, Harry popped his head out of Malfoy's pocket and started looking around as Malfoy continued to walk to their new room.

"Is it nice?" asked Harry as he looked up at Malfoy's enormous head.

"What? The room?" Malfoy asked "I suppose, it's bigger than the shared room…the bed is also nicer, and it has a shower for one, which I'm going to enjoy immensely" Malfoy pointed out as he continued his sauntering. His head looked huge, and Harry could see his facial expression only vaguely. He could see the blonde's neck – which was very long, and his chin – quite pointed, and the blonde locks – which looked very soft. He couldn't see the eyes – which he was thankful for. Malfoy's eyes were always so cold, looking down on him. Harry didn't like Malfoy's eyes very much.

Malfoy looked at Harry after a while, grabbed him out of his pocket, and put him on his right shoulder "here, you can see better, try not to fall" he said. Why was Malfoy being so nice to him?

They got to the room and walked inside, Harry's head turning left and right to try and see everything in the room. There weren't many things, but being this small made it almost impossible to see everything at once.

The Slytherin put the luggage down next to a wooden desk and put Harry on the bed's soft and fluffy sheets.

Malfoy laid down, resting his head on the pillow.

Harry walked the distance between the foot of the bed, where he was situated, and Malfoy's head, and it took him a while.

Malfoy looked at him quizzically "what?" he wondered as Harry continued to stare at the blonde.

"I was wondering whether it was necessary to make you Head Boy. I mean the potion will only last a few days, then what? Do you have to be Head Boy till the end of the year?"

"Potter" Malfoy started as he raised his head and rested it on top of both hands "I had a chat with Snape today" he continued. His voice sounded cautious, and a little pitiful, as if Harry was about to receive some bad news.

"It will take more than a few days" he finally muttered, while looking at Harry with a weird expression "a large amount of the potion seeped through your skin, and it will take about a month in his calculations to get it out of your system" he said "sorry" and he looked sorry. Harry gaped at him. His mouth, he realized, had been open for some time. He didn't know what to say or how to react.

"A month?!" he finally said, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

Malfoy sat up and grabbed him with his hand "you've always been an idiot, haven't you?" Malfoy smiled a little then sighed "it'll be alright Potter" but seeing Harry's still anxious face, he added jokingly "I even think it's better this way."

"Better?! How is this better?" Harry was indignant.

"Well, for one thing, I can fit you right in my pocket, which would have made my life a whole lot easier before" he half chuckled, "I think being small looks good on you" he added, turning away as he gave Harry one of his typical smirks.

Saturday, September 7th

"You're finally awake" Harry heard as he opened his eyes. Malfoy was lounging on a small couch at the side of the room, a book in his hand.

"What time is it?" asked Harry, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"It's almost 10:30" Malfoy said as he closed the book "and I know you just woke up but I need to tell you something" he continued and Harry, hearing the seriousness in his voice, sat up and perked his ears.

"I was called by Dumbledore and Snape earlier today, and they told me to explain the situation to you" Malfoy started and Harry nodded, his eyebrows knotted "I've known this for a while now, seeing as my father is one too, was one.." he corrected himself as he went on "there's a group of Death Eaters on the loose. They call themselves "The Saviours" and they mean to restore Voldemort's reign, his ideas, and beliefs. Snape thinks they're about 10 or 12 Death Eaters already, but they are recruiting more. This is why they don't want anyone to know about your situation" he took a breath "they think The Saviours haven't done much because you beat Voldemort, and that makes them scared. But with you being in this position…" he pointed at Harry "they may be tempted to act fast."

Malfoy got up from the couch, walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. He was clearly waiting for Harry's reply, but Harry was in shock. He thought he didn't have to deal with any of this anymore, he thought he was going to enjoy his time at Hogwarts and not have to worry about anything except his exams, perhaps.

Malfoy must have noticed how anxious Harry had become because he inched closer and grabbed Harry in his hand "I won't let anything happen to you" he said with conviction, and perhaps to lighten the mood, added "maybe this time, I'm the chosen one" he snickered.

Harry looked at him exasperatedly but seeing Malfoy's smile was infectious. He smiled as well. He'd have to think about all this when Malfoy wasn't around.

OoO

Saturday meant he'd have to stay with Malfoy all day. There were no classes, the Quidditch games haven't yet started and the Hogsmeade Weekend wasn't till next week. Whether Harry was happy about that or not was questionable.

Malfoy had gone to take a shower. About half an hour later he got out and saw Harry sitting on the bed with a puzzled expression. "What's the matter now?" Malfoy questioned while drying his hair with a towel.

"I don't know how I'm going to take a shower" Harry answered seriously.

"You could shower with a spell" Malfoy offered, but Harry wasn't a fan of that. So, instead, Malfoy suggested Harry shower in the sink, to which he agreed.

Malfoy took Harry with him to the bathroom, closed the sink and filled it with hot water from the tap and when he went out, he left the door open just in case Harry needed anything.

Harry took off his clothes and grabbed the edge of the sink then went down slowly. It felt refreshing to sit and bathe in the soapy water. He washed and was trying to get out, but he kept sliding back down. He tried again and again but he felt slippery and kept falling back into the now slightly cold water. He called out for Malfoy and he could hear the blonde rushing over.

"What's wrong?" he sounded scared and upon seeing Harry with his hands grappling for the top of the sink he started laughing.

"stop laughing at me and help me out!" Harry yelled at him. Malfoy took the towel he had shrunk for Harry and helped the young boy out of the sink.

"you know, after this is over, I'm expecting to be rewarded" Malfoy remarked with his usual smirk, while Harry dried himself.

"if I don't drown by then" Harry huffed as he put on the clothes Malfoy provided for him.

Malfoy grabbed Harry and together, they made their way to the couch Malfoy was previously sitting on.

"Why won't you tell me who T is?" Harry asked as they sat down, taking advantage of the Slytherin's good mood.

Malfoy sighed, frustrated, as he looked at him "why do you want to know so much?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious, I guess" Harry lied. He wanted to know because he had a nagging feeling telling him to know everything he can. He wanted to know whether Malfoy cared for Nott, whether they were dating. Thinking about it had been bothering Harry since that day in the Great Hall.

"Alright Potter" Malfoy said, and although Harry was glad Malfoy was about to tell him, the blonde had a mischievous tone to his voice "I'll tell you on one condition" he continued.

Harry mused before he answered, "what's the condition?" he needed to weigh his options. Malfoy was a Slytherin after all, and he wouldn't divulge information unless he was getting something worthy in exchange.

"I'll tell you who the chocolate box is from if you tell me why you've been staring at me since the start of this year" Malfoy said, and Harry was stunned. He gaped at Malfoy for what felt like an hour. Did Malfoy see him staring? Was he that obvious? He needed to come up with a lie quickly!

"you noticed that, huh? Ok, it's a deal" Harry said, trying to recompose himself and sound unaffected by Malfoy's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Do you like this chapter?! Can you guess where this is going? :) Comment and review! XX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"you noticed that, huh? Ok, it's a deal" Harry said, trying to recompose himself and sound unaffected by Malfoy's condition. What the hell was he going to say to him now? It needed to be convincing too.

Malfoy squinted at him in an attempt to see whether Harry was serious. Harry tried to keep his face blank.

"It's from Theodore Nott" Malfoy said unhesitatingly and didn't elaborate.

"why?" Harry asked a little disappointed. He was almost sure it was Nott from the beginning, but he had hoped Malfoy would tell him more than that. Clearly, he was mistaken.

Malfoy tsked "that wasn't part of the deal" and Harry could feel his face redden. Malfoy wasn't being reasonable!

"That's not fair, Malfoy!" Harry protested.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"you can't just tell me a name!" Harry complained, and seeing that Malfoy remained silent he continued "tell me what he's thanking you for."

"I'm not so gracious as to tell you that Potter," Malfoy said "but if your answer to my question is good enough…" he mused "I just might."

Harry was annoyed. He wanted to know, but it was clear that Malfoy had the upper hand in this conversation and if he didn't think this through, he might regret agreeing to Malfoy's terms in the first place.

Harry thought about the best way to take Malfoy off guard.

If he told Malfoy the truth that he's been staring because he thought the blonde was up to something then Malfoy would definitely not tell him what Nott was thanking him for. He probably had to play on Malfoy's big ego to get a real answer.

Harry looked up at Malfoy "I've been staring at you because I.."

Saying this while looking at Malfoy's face made Harry feel nervous, so he averted his eyes and blurted out "I like you Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at Harry in disbelief. It was clear that out of all explanations, Malfoy hadn't expected that. He kept opening and closing his mouth, and he seemed uneasy. Finally, he pursed his lips before giving Harry a skeptical look "you like me?" Malfoy asked and didn't take his eyes off Harry as if inspecting his face for the tiniest sign of a lie.

This time, Harry gathered all his strength and looked Malfoy in the face then answered "yes, I like you"

Surprised by the determination in his own voice, he didn't avert his gaze from the blonde and sat on the hand of the couch where Malfoy had put him before.

Malfoy was clearly struggling to find something to say. He seemed to be pondering whether or not Harry's confession was true "what do you mean you like me?" Malfoy finally asked.

This was becoming more difficult for Harry. Saying he liked Malfoy was hard enough, let alone justifying it. Harry has never been good at explaining anything, especially not something like this.

"exactly what I said" Harry told him, trying to evade the question.

Malfoy moved in his spot, he turned so his back was to the other side of the couch, and he faced Harry directly. "you like me like you like Weasley, you mean?" Malfoy wondered.

Harry figured Malfoy wanted to hear him say it out loud. He felt embarrassed. He definitely did not want to elaborate on that "no, not like Ron" he said as he looked down at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating things.

"Then how, Potter? Just spill it out! I don't have all day to wait on you" Malfoy sounded irritated.

Harry had to say it. He had come this far, and if he didn't say more, Malfoy might not tell him about the chocolate box. Harry didn't know if any of this was worth it anymore. He felt his face redden in embarrassment at what he was about to say. Lying is more difficult than he thought.

"I…like you…" Harry murmured "more than…" he unconsciously fiddled with the edge of his shirt "like Hermione and Ron" he uttered eventually.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. For a split second, Harry thought he was about to make fun of him. But Malfoy just smirked "well…I always thought you stared at me far too much" he seemed happy with Harry's confession and Harry wasn't sure that this was a good idea "so you have a crush on me?" Malfoy added amusedly.

"don't get all cocky" Harry puffed and crossed his arms together.

"Alright alright" Malfoy held his hands up with a smile on his face, "good enough…I'll tell you about the chocolate box"

Harry looked up at Malfoy and smiled back.

"Last week, Theodore and I were having breakfast in the Great Hall…" Harry remembered that incident "he told me that he'd been trying to ask Blaise out since the summer, and Blaise wouldn't budge…so I gave him some pointers" Malfoy said "he sent me the chocolate box to thank me because Blaise finally agreed to go out with him" the blonde finished and waited for Harry's reaction. Harry sighed in relief as he mumbled, albeit not quietly enough, "so he likes Zabini instead" but Malfoy had apparently heard him because he chuckled "jealous, Potter? Thought he liked me?" and upon seeing Harry's startled face, Malfoy laughed harder.

"I'm not jealous!" he said, but his voice sounded whinier than he intended.

"clearly" said Malfoy with a snicker as he held Harry up and leveled him with his face. Harry didn't shriek this time as he was becoming used to Malfoy grabbing him like that.

"you know Potter? I never thought I'd say this, but…" Malfoy started, a smirk plastered on his face "you're rather cute."

As he heard him, Harry's eyes widened and he could feel his face burning.

This was not what he had expected.

Sunday, September 8th

Malfoy had teased Harry the entire day after his stupid declaration, and Harry tried his best to disregard the fluttering in his stomach every time Malfoy smiled at him or made a comment about him being cute.

Harry had finally gotten some time alone when Malfoy went out to talk to Nott after the latter came knocking on their door.

He would have tried to listen in, before, but he didn't think the conversation would be interesting. Now that he found out Nott liked Zabini, he wasn't very bothered.

He laid on the bed with his hands under his head, and, without noticing, soon fell asleep.

When he woke up, Harry saw Malfoy sleeping next to him on the bed, and he noticed that Malfoy had covered him with the blanket. Harry climbed on the sleeping figure next to him and stared at his face. Malfoy looked so peaceful, and Harry couldn't look away.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep on the Slytherin's shoulder until Malfoy woke him up the next morning groggily mumbling "cozying up to me, huh Potter?"

As Harry opened his eyes properly, he saw that he was currently lying on Malfoy's arm as the blonde towered over him.

"so, am I comfortable, Potter?" Malfoy smiled at Harry. Malfoy looked like he just woke up as well. Harry had never seen the blonde's hair disheveled before, and it made Malfoy appear less cold.

Although he didn't want to, Harry got up and sat crossed legged while Malfoy sat across from him so Harry could see him better.

"good morning" Harry muttered, trying to divert Malfoy from the previous line of the conversation.

"to you, maybe" Malfoy said "sleeping on me all night" he seemed insistent on making Harry's morning unbearable.

"I didn't sleep on you! I must have rolled over accidentally!" Harry said, sounding frustrated.

"accidentally climbed on top of me?" the blonde raised an eyebrow "lucky you're so small or I would have assumed you had other intentions" he added slyly.

Harry stood up on the bed, his hands clenched on both sides. However, before he could say or do anything, Malfoy moved his hand next to him, and opening his palm, seemed to be measuring Harry's height.

He exclaimed "you're taller!" and Harry looked down at himself as if he could have noticed the difference. Looking back up at Malfoy, the blonde carried him to the mirror on top of the sink in the bathroom and put him on his shoulder.

Harry gaped at the mirror and saw that he had doubled in size.

"I'm taller!" he announced half surprised, half excited.

"I'll take you to Snape" Malfoy urged "let's get dressed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monday, September 9th

After talking to Snape yesterday, Harry felt reassured. Snape said that Harry's growth indicated that he will gradually return to his normal size sooner than Snape had first expected.

Harry and Malfoy had stayed in Snape's office for a while, discussing Harry's predicament and the Death Eaters on the loose when Harry asked: "Professor, what did you say to my friends?"

Snape looked at Harry seriously "Dumbledore told your friends about the Death Eaters and informed them that you had to be moved into a safer place for the time being because he suspected that there was an informant in the school" Snape looked slightly sympathetic, having perhaps seen Harry's gloomy face.

"Potter..." Snape said with a compassionate tone Harry had never heard from him before "you will not have to suffer for long, I think this will be over in two weeks" he added with a little smile before he raised his eyes to Malfoy, who had been standing behind the desk on which Harry was placed. Malfoy seemed to understand something unspoken between them since he grabbed Harry gently, leaving the office and heading back to their room.

OoO

When Harry woke up on Monday morning, Malfoy wasn't there. He looked around the room and noticed that there was a tray of food at the bottom of the bed with a small note.

Harry read aloud:

I have class, see you later.

Harry remembered that they had potions together now and realized that he may be stuck alone in the room for hours.

He inched closer to the tray of food and started chewing on the bread and butter Malfoy had brought him. After he finished eating, he had a wild thought of trying to leave the room and go out for some air. He walked up to the head of the bed, the action becoming easier now, and when reaching the stand near it, he climbed up rather easily and opened the first drawer where he remembered Malfoy had put his wand.

He grabbed his wand and noticed that it was much easier to handle now. He was about the same height. He must have grown a little last night too.

He used a spell to levitate himself and, upon reaching the door, unlocked and opened it with alohomora. It was much simpler to navigate with the help of magic. He tried to go unnoticed by the students walking in the corridors by levitating close to the ceiling. Once he got near the Great Hall though, he noticed both his friends sitting on a bench near the entrance.

By then, he had forgotten everything Snape and Dumbledore told him and went straight to them.

"Ron! Hermione" he almost shouted as he landed next to them. As soon as Hermione saw him, she shrieked and both her and Ron jumped up from the bench staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry!" Ron eventually exclaimed as Hermione continued to stare at him with a befuddled expression "what happened?! Where have you been? Why are you so tiny?" Ron bombarded him with questions and Harry realized only then that he might have made a mistake.

"Sorry to alarm you" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "I wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone but I saw you there and I…I just wanted to talk to you guys" he continued.

Hermione had somehow regained some of her composure because she looked at him with much calmer eyes "what happened Harry?" she asked.

"I went to Snape's office to redo the Shrinking Solution and accidentally dropped the entire potion on myself" Harry sighed "I was even smaller than this!" he exclaimed pointing at his body, "they told me to stay with Malfoy because he's the only one who saw me" he continued to tell them the whole story. Both Ron and Hermione were still standing until they eventually sat down when Harry finished.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said "Dumbledore lied to us! I knew something sounded fishy about the whole thing! You would never have left without talking to us about it first" Harry nodded.

"What can you do now mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with a worried expression.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know…wait till I'm the right size I suppose"

"So, you're telling me you've been with Malfoy all this time?" Hermione asked incredulously

"Yeah, and I have to get back before he finds out. I don't want Dumbledore or Snape to know I told you" He said. Hermione nodded "be careful Harry! I will find a way to contact you soon!" she reassured him as he levitated back to the ceiling and made his way to the room.

Harry ate lunch alone – one of the house-elves brought him some food – and he took a long nap.

When Malfoy got back and woke Harry up, it was already almost 19:00.

"I brought you some food" he said as he laid the dinner tray in front of Harry.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry asked, simultaneously eating and rubbing his eye.

"missed me, Potter?" Malfoy smirked and without waiting for Harry's answer continued "I had classes and some homework…I also hung around with some of my friends" he paused "I have been stuck here with you for too long…I deserve a little break" he said jokingly.

"that's nice" Harry said. He felt a little ignored, to be honest. It's true that he had left and hung around with Hermione and Ron, but Malfoy didn't know that. To him, Harry had been stuck here all day and Malfoy didn't seem to care. He pouted.

Malfoy tried to tease him as he has been doing lately, but Harry wasn't in the mood. He sulked all night as Malfoy went about doing more homework and reading. Harry ignored him and fell asleep.

Tuesday, September 10th

Harry woke up with a start. He had dreamt of being stuck in his current size forever and was terrified. He looked to his right where Malfoy slept and noticed that the blonde was still in bed.

Harry frowned. He was still upset with Malfoy and he couldn't explain why. It's true that Malfoy had ignored him, but it wasn't the Slytherin's job to keep Harry entertained. He had done enough for him. Yet, Harry still had a nagging feeling of disappointment that Malfoy had left him alone all day.

He grabbed his wand from the drawer near him and levitated himself to the bathroom. He poured some hot water in the sink, took his clothes off, and lowered himself in.

As he sat in the water, he relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes. He tried to think of himself flying on the Quidditch field and remembered an image he had seen before: Malfoy and he were staring at each other while sitting on their brooms in midair, the snitch hovering above their heads.

A knock on their door made Harry jump in surprise. Harry heard Malfoy struggling out of bed and making his way to the door.

"Nott…it's too early, why are you here?" Harry heard Malfoy say grumpily and stiffened.

"Look, I know it's early, I just couldn't sleep last night" Nott started "I lied about Blaise alright? Pansy told me you weren't into me and I wanted to find out for myself. I…" he stuttered "Draco…" he said in a barely audible voice and Harry had to strain to hear what he was saying "it's you…always been you…I…" and before he finished saying anything, Harry just heard silence.

Harry got out of the water as fast as he could, levitated himself while still naked to the edge of the bathroom door where he could try to see what was going on without being noticed and his heart fell.

Across from him, he saw Malfoy's stiff back with his hands dangling on his sides while Nott was kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! <3

Chapter 9

Harry's entire body shook with anger at the scene he now had in front of him. Why wasn't Malfoy pushing Nott away? He shook his head and tried to ignore that question and looked ahead at the two.

Malfoy must have realized what was going on because, finally, he moved Nott away from him with a gentle push and stared at him.

"Nott, what on earth are you doing?" He sounded less angry than Harry would have liked, but as long as Malfoy didn't enjoy what had just happened, Harry was okay with that.

"I'm sorry" Nott said quietly and stared at the floor for a moment before he raised his head up to look at the blonde, still unable to say anything else "I thought…I thought I would try" he said then smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "you're not going to curse me, are you?" he chuckled.

Malfoy huffed as he rubbed his temple "no, I'm not going to curse you" and then raising his head added "yet"

"So you have someone…or?" Nott asked, keeping a fair distance between him and the blonde this time, which Harry was glad of.

Malfoy crossed his arms, clearly not in the mood for this discussion "Nott…I'm not having this conversation with you" but upon seeing his shoulders slump, he continued "I'll come over later." Nott nodded and, with a small smile, left the room.

As Malfoy sighed and closed the door moving further inside the room, Harry noticed that he was still naked. He quietly dried himself and put his clothes on before levitating back to the bed where Malfoy was now seated.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat next to the blonde, pretending not to know anything.

Malfoy was startled "where did you come from?" he asked Harry as he moved away slightly.

"I was in the shower" Harry pointed.

"how?" Malfoy looked between Harry and the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"I levitated…so what happened?" Harry wasn't interested in explaining this now. He wanted to hear about the incident from Malfoy.

"nothing" Malfoy said "Nott paid me a visit" he got up, made his way to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Harry let out a harsh breath. He paced back and forth on the bed, unable to walk straight because of the crinkles of the bedsheets. Why did Malfoy say he'd go over there later? Why should he explain himself to Nott when he didn't even explain himself to Harry? He drew in a long breath.

Harry heard the bathroom door open and his eyes darted upwards. He paused when he saw Malfoy coming out of the shower, then shifted again before he looked back at the naked figure in front of him. Malfoy had wrapped the lower part of his body in a towel and was still dripping wet.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the Slytherin in front of him. He knew he was staring at the blonde, but he couldn't look away.

Malfoy must have seen Harry's face because he sauntered towards him, his smirk dangling on the corner of his lips "like what you see Potter?" he said with a sly wink.

Harry could feel the blush creeping to his cheeks. He looked away immediately, "don't be so full of yourself" stammering under his breath, as he sat down on the bed.

Malfoy chuckled as he made his way to the couch, where he sat squaring his ankle over one knee, still in his towel. Harry squirmed in his spot. It was quite difficult to avert his eyes from the blonde, who was clearly enjoying Harry's uneasiness.

"you know? Nott would pay to trade places with you right now" Malfoy teased as he raked his fingers through his wet hair, looking straight at Harry.

Harry was finding it almost impossible to look away from Malfoy. His eyes traveled from the blonde's exposed chest to his long neck, finally locking on Malfoy's heated gaze.

Harry was getting worked up, so he shook his head and willed himself to relax, finally managing to roll his eyes at the blonde "I would pay to trade places with him" he said unconsciously, thinking about Nott kissing Malfoy. Luckily, Malfoy thought Harry meant something completely different since he commented "alright Potter, I will put some clothes on" in finality, sounding annoyed.

Malfoy's playfulness immediately turned to his normal cold demeanor as he picked some clothes from his luggage and went to the bathroom to put them on.

When he came out, he ignored Harry completely and sat on his desk scribbling away. When Harry tried to talk to him, he pretended like he didn't hear him at all.

Harry cursed himself for speaking so carelessly.

Malfoy had left the room soon after to go to class and came back much later carrying Harry's dinner.

"Thanks" Harry muttered, looking up at Malfoy, trying to decipher if the blonde was upset with him, but Malfoy just nodded, told Harry that he had to go somewhere and left the room. Harry recalled that Malfoy had told Nott that he would talk to him later, and he felt his heart sink.

OoO

Malfoy didn't come back till late that night. Harry had levitated himself to the couch and sat there waiting for him. He must have fallen asleep because as he opened his eyes, he saw Malfoy carrying him to bed.

"you're back" Harry mumbled lazily.

"mhm" answered Malfoy as he laid him down on the bed covering him with the sheets. But Harry didn't want to sleep at all. He wanted to know what happened between him and Nott.

He yawned as he sat up "what were you doing?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Potter, it's almost midnight, I'm tired and I want to sleep" Malfoy retorted, moving away from him.

When Malfoy joined him in bed, Harry took a deep breath "Malfoy" he poked the blonde who had laid there with his back to Harry. Malfoy turned his head towards him, and unable to see him clearly, turned the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry about earlier" he said as he chewed on his bottom lip. Malfoy arched his eyebrow "what for?"

"about my comment…with Nott" Harry said as he scratched the back of his head looking sheepish.

"Potter I'm not that sensitive, I was just teasing before" Malfoy said, and his lips curled in a small smile.

Harry smiled back "so what happened with Nott earlier?" he tried his luck again as he edged closer to the blonde "you seemed upset."

Malfoy sighed as he closed both eyes and rubbed his temple "Nott likes me not Blaise. He came over before to tell me that and kissed me. I told him I'd talk to him later and that's where I was" Malfoy said, opening his eyes again and looking at Harry.

Harry tried to pretend like he wasn't hurt to hear the scene repeated again and tried to focus on finding out the rest "and what happened next?" he tried to sound as calm as possible.

Malfoy eyed him suspiciously, but Harry kept a blank face.

"I told him I'm not into him" he started, and Harry's heart leapt with joy. He couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face "but that I would go out with him once, and we'll see what happens" Malfoy added.

Harry could feel his body shaking. He glared at Malfoy, and before he could check himself, he blurted "but you pushed him away before!"

Harry knew he said something stupid as soon as the sentence escaped his mouth. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

Taken aback, Malfoy arched his eyebrow as he stared back at Harry in surprise.

"I saw you earlier when Nott kissed you" Harry hastily explained "but I didn't want to say anything" he added, hoping Malfoy wouldn't be upset with him.

"so you're snooping on me now?" Malfoy's expression hardened.

"no, no" Harry raised his hands defensively "I heard a knock on the door and when I came out of the bathroom, I saw him kissing you" he explained "I didn't want to interfere" he continued.

Malfoy seemed to calm down a little "mhm"

"so if you don't like him, why do you want to go out with him?" Harry looked down at his hands, fiddling with the soft sheets.

Malfoy leaned back and shrugged "I've got nothing to lose, plus he's not a bad kisser"

Harry avoided eye contact with the blonde "so you liked kissing him before?" he uttered with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"I thought you didn't want to interfere" Malfoy said teasingly "seriously Potter, you're so obvious" Malfoy smirked "just admit you want to go out with me" he continued as Harry's eyes snapped back to the blonde.

Harry felt the blood rush to his face. Imagining going out with Malfoy wasn't doing him any favors. His face reddened and he could feel his body stiffen. He averted his eyes from the blonde again, looking down at the bedsheets as he muttered unconvincingly "of course not"

Recognition dawned on Malfoy's face "you do want to go out with me"

Harry blushed painfully and shook his head, hoping Malfoy would just drop the subject, but he wasn't letting it go.

"so in the morning…" Malfoy said, talking more to himself than to Harry, "and when you apologized…" Malfoy had sat properly in bed and was looking at Harry with a shocked expression "you did want to trade places with Nott" he was staring at him, while Harry could only berate himself internally for what was happening "you wanted to be the one who kissed me" he concluded.

"that's not true!" Harry retorted, sounding incredulous, deciding he had had enough of Malfoy's tormenting conversation. But the blonde was persistent.

Malfoy drew nearer to Harry, his eyebrow arched, a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes raking over him. Harry blinked, repeatedly, growing more nervous by the second.

"Malfoy…" his voice sounded like a whisper "wha…what are you doing?"

Malfoy suddenly moved away, his smirk still visible "I think I'll do the rest when you return to your normal size" he said as he winked at Harry "good night Potter" he ended their conversation by turning his back to Harry and covering himself with the blanket.

Harry sat there mesmerized. It wasn't until much later that he could go back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wednesday, September 11th

Harry hated when Malfoy had class in the morning because as he was studying Charms, Harry was stuck in the room alone.

He had replayed last night's scene a million times in his head. What did Malfoy mean that the rest would come when he returned to his normal size? Harry gasped at the memory. There was clearly something the blonde was doing to him. He tossed and turned before deciding to get up. Surprisingly, it was easy to get off of the bed now. He looked down at himself and went to the bathroom. He levitated himself to the sink, and as he looked in the mirror, he noticed that he was now about the size of a small child. He grinned to his own reflection before heading back and sitting on the couch. He was thinking of what he could do now when an owl pecked at the window to his right.

Harry walked over there, opened the window, and was greeted by Hedwig carrying a letter from Hermione. He petted his owl before it flew away.

Harry opened the letter and read:

Harry! Sorry I couldn't send you anything before, I'm trying to be as inconspicuous as possible!

I read about the potion and I think you'll be normal again within a week! You must be the size of a child by now if I'm right in my calculations.

Harry smiled to himself. Hermione was the smartest person he knew. He continued:

The death eaters you told us about are on the loose, and Dumbledore warned all the students. They even canceled Hogsmeade next week!

Harry's brows furrowed as he eyed the letter. He was glad he could get some information in his current state, since Malfoy didn't seem to care about telling Harry anything. He sighed exasperatedly and continued reading:

I'll keep you posted whenever I know anything!

Harry felt a twinge of sadness. He wanted to hang out with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was alright, but he missed his room and his friends. He also missed the adventures they had together. Malfoy didn't seem to be the kind of person who would enjoy that.

P.S there's a spell with the letter than can transport you here to the dorms. Come at midnight. Ron and I will be waiting.

Harry felt excited as he read the last part. He grinned, returned the letter to the envelope, and hid it inside the drawer.

Harry felt adventurous. After Hermione's letter, he became edgy, feeling how stuck he'd been for the past few days. He moved around the room, looking for something to pass the time when he suddenly noticed Malfoy's suitcase and felt curious to snoop around his stuff.

He knew nothing about the Slytherin, he thought, as he walked to the luggage Malfoy had left near the couch.

Harry opened the bag, he knew he shouldn't, but his heart thumped in excitement.

The luggage was full of clothes: button-up shirts, bottoms, boxer briefs, etc. Some were black and some were white, but all of them had some green embroidered on them. Malfoy was such a Slytherin. Harry felt disappointed as he tried to rearrange Malfoy's stuff back the way they were. He was moving things around when he saw a letter pushed to the bottom of his luggage. Harry glanced at it with interest. He tried to convince himself to look away and close the bag, but his hand moved of its own accord and reached out for the tempting piece of paper.

The letter had been taken out of its envelope and was folded in half. Harry opened the letter cautiously after he eyed the room, making sure no one was there but him.

Draco dear,

I know you're upset, but I want you to let your father deal with all of this. He is taking care of everything and will send you a letter soon.

He spoke to Dumbledore and Snape and they know what to do. You should focus on your studies.

I'm sending you some sweets, your favorite. Give some to your friends.

Your father and I are very proud of you.

Be careful and take care.

Mom

Instead of being satisfied with his discovery of the letter, Harry felt like he was intruding. Sometimes he forgot that Malfoy was someone's son – probably because he never had that feeling. He sighed as he put the letter back exactly as it was and closed the bag.

He made his way to the couch and climbed it to sit down.

A few minutes passed before the door was opened and Malfoy came inside.

Malfoy looked at Harry for a moment before he smiled and said "someone looks bigger"

Harry looked up at him, trying to smile as naturally as possible. He knew he looked uncomfortable because Malfoy's brows furrowed as he waited for Harry's reply.

"yeah, I'm a child now" he said pointing at himself.

"you've always been a child Potter" Malfoy chuckled as he looked at Harry, who couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Malfoy sat next to him on the couch after he flung his bag next to the bed.

"I thought I'd come back before you wake up" said Malfoy as he looked down at Harry.

"I couldn't sleep…how come you're already here? Don't you have a full day?"

"Apparation starts at a quarter to one…so I have some time off now" Malfoy said and Harry uttered without thinking "I thought you would spend your free time with your friends or something"

Malfoy looked taken aback for a second before he recomposed himself "I didn't think you'd manage alone without me" he said, trying unsuccessfully to sound irritated.

Harry had no idea what happened to his brain when he answered "I wouldn't…I'm glad you're here"

He berated himself as Malfoy's eyes snapped to him, shock written on his face. A moment later, Malfoy's face relaxed and Harry was met with a rare sight – Malfoy grinning.

OoO

It was almost 23:00, and Malfoy would not sleep. Harry had tried to subtly convince him to sleep early and when he failed to do so, tried to persuade him to go see his friends.

"at eleven at night? Why on earth would I go see them now Potter?" he asked, annoyed with Harry's badgering.

Malfoy was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand, which he closed noisily and threw to his side before he leaned forward.

Harry squirmed and scratched the back of his head. He had to meet Ron and Hermione in an hour, and he couldn't sneak out if Malfoy was there.

"I don't know…" he muttered "I thought you might like to sleep there" he added, knowing how stupid he sounded.

"why would I sleep there?" Malfoy said, his voice laced with irritation as he looked at Harry "are you drunk or something? Maybe you should go to sleep" Malfoy added then sighed before grabbing his book again "now stop bothering me" he opened it and continued reading.

That gave Harry an idea. He could pretend to sleep and, soon, Malfoy would be bored and would come to bed as well. Then he could sneak out and meet his friends.

"yeah, I think I will" Harry said with a fake yawn as he stretched his arms "night"

The blonde eyed him for a moment before he said "good night" and turned back to his book.

Harry went under the blankets and closed his eyes. He lay there for what felt like an hour before he heard Malfoy move from the couch to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he felt the blonde slipping under the covers. Harry waited patiently. He muttered a tempus charm to check the time, 23:55. He had to go.

He removed the blanket and laid it back on the bed. He walked slowly and sneaked out of the room unnoticed. As soon as he was outside, he looked around him and seeing an empty corridor, muttered the spell Hermione gave him. Within seconds, he saw himself in the familiar common room.

"Harry!" Ron almost shouted before Hermione shushed him "sorry 'mione. Harry, I'm glad you're here" Ron said as he moved closer to Harry. Ron laughed a little when he saw that Harry barely reached his thigh.

Harry rolled his eyes at him "nice to see you too Ron" he smiled at his friend.

"I told you you'd be this tall" Hermione said as she inched closer "Harry…" she continued seriously, "I think Dumbledore asked you to stay with Malfoy for a reason"

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of the blonde "what do you mean?" he asked Hermione, as all of them sat close to the fire.

"I think Dumbledore doesn't trust Malfoy's father, and it was just a lucky coincidence that he saw you shrink. I believe Dumbledore found this an opportunity for you to be close to Malfoy in order to keep an eye on him and, by extension, his father" Hemione explained.

Harry thought for a moment. He trusted Malfoy, but his father was a different issue.

"what makes you think that Hermione?"

"well, Dumbledore doesn't do anything without an ulterior motive. If he wanted you safe, he would have made Ron Head Boy and kept you with him or even me. He could have asked us to hide you. Dumbledore knows that he can trust us with anything, Malfoy, on the other hand..." she trailed off.

"I trust Malfoy" said Harry and both of his friends looked at him in surprise.

"you can't mean that Harry!" Ron replied.

But Harry did.

"I'm not saying not to trust Malfoy…" Hermione said "but just be careful" without waiting for Harry's reply, she went on "I think you should go back before he finds out…take this with you" she handed him a small box.

"what's that?" Harry asked as he grabbed it.

"a few things that will come in handy" she said vaguely "I'll send you a letter soon" she added before she cast a spell on him, and within a moment, he found himself in front of the door to his room.

Harry sneaked in quietly. He closed the door and winced when it creaked. He immediately stopped in his track, waiting to see if Malfoy would wake up. But the blonde only turned on his left side.

Harry walked to bed and put the box Hermione gave him in the drawer along with her letter from earlier. He got in bed and covered himself with the blanket, falling asleep almost immediately, Hermione's words playing in the back of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thursday, September 12th

Living with Malfoy was becoming more natural to Harry than he had ever thought possible. The blonde brought Harry breakfast in the morning, even though he didn't have to – the house-elves would bring him anyway, but Malfoy almost always came back to the room with a tray of food for Harry.

He even noticed that Malfoy would change the meal here and there and wouldn't bring the same food. Malfoy was nice to him. Harry thought, remembering Hermione's words. He wondered whether Malfoy knew Dumbledore's intentions, thinking about the unspoken conversations Malfoy seemed to share with both Professors. He thought about Narcissa's letter to her son and how she had told him that his father would take care of everything.

Harry finished his breakfast while contemplating all of this, trying to understand what was really going on. He put the tray on the nightstand next to him as he got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom. He was about to levitate himself to the mirror when he noticed that he could see his own face. His eyes widened and he grinned at his reflection. He was about double his previous size. One more day and he'd be back to normal at this rate!

He went into the shower, happily humming to himself, no longer having to sit in the sink, when he heard the door slam. He kept quiet and turned off the water.

He couldn't hear anything, but Malfoy shouldn't be here now – he had potions for another hour or so.

Harry thought about getting out of the shower to check up on the blonde when the latter opened the bathroom door.

"Potter?" Malfoy half-whispered.

"Yeah, I'm in here" Harry said as he slid the shower door a little and poked his head out. Malfoy looked at him for a bit "so you don't have to sit in the sink huh?" and gave Harry a faint smile.

"Thank God" Harry let out a sigh.

"Did you finish?" asked Malfoy as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"oh, no…I just went in" Harry muttered awkwardly "do you want to…" he stopped mid-sentence. He wasn't sure what he was about to ask and before he could finish that line of thought, Malfoy smirked and said "to join you? I'd love that Potter"

Harry was taken aback as the blonde sauntered towards him with a smirk plastered across his face. Harry kept opening and closing his mouth unable to say anything.

Malfoy's chest was inches away from his face and Harry had to look up at him. Harry's stomach gave a weird lurch as if he had missed a step going down the stairs.

"Er..." he muttered.

"I told you, Potter, some things have to wait until you're the right size" Malfoy said as he arched his eyebrow and when Harry just looked at him with surprised and somewhat terrified eyes, Malfoy added "I'll let you finish" as he walked right out the door.

Harry had no idea how he even managed to finish that shower. He was still in shock when he went out into the room.

Malfoy was sitting on the couch, staring into nothing.

As Harry walked towards him, he looked up and said "come here" as he ushered Harry next to him with a tilt of his head. Harry raised both eyebrows as he looked at the blonde.

"I don't bite, Potter" Malfoy arched his eyebrow "not yet, at least" he said teasingly, and Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to sit next to him.

"I'm going to ask you for advice" Malfoy said, and as Harry was about to speak, Malfoy raised his finger and shushed him "and don't get cocky…I just thought you might have something better to offer than my friends. Their advice has been useless lately, to be honest" Harry nodded and kept quiet.

Malfoy relaxed in his seat, facing Harry as he spoke "I left class after half an hour, I couldn't focus anyway" Malfoy sighed as he looked away "I'll start over…have you had sex before?" He asked making Harry's entire body stiffen "I mean I'm sure you have…the Boy-Who-Lived and all" he continued, not noticing Harry's expression. But when the latter didn't answer him, he tilted his head "what?" he asked, and probably seeing Harry's red face, his brows creased "you…you haven't?"

"I…I had Voldemort to deal with" Harry mumbled, fixedly staring at the floor.

Malfoy gaped at him "Jesus, Potter! A virgin?!"

Harry crossed his arms "and you're not?"

"of course not, you idiot, not since 4th year"

"well…" Harry was embarrassed and angry at Malfoy. He turned his eyes towards the small window on the other side of the room.

He snapped his head back as he felt Malfoy nudge him "stop being dramatic Potter" he said teasingly "I'm sorry, okay?" Malfoy added "I just wasn't expecting that" Harry nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything.

"and here I was asking you for advice" Malfoy teased

"oh shut up" Harry pouted "what were you going to ask me?" he sat back on the couch as he eyed the blonde next to him.

"well, I guess it can't do any harm…I agreed to go out with Nott the other day and he wants us to go tonight. I know Blaise likes him, so I didn't tell him anything, but, of course, he found out and now he won't speak to me…I don't want to upset him, but a part of me wants to go out with Nott, shag him maybe…God knows I haven't gotten laid in a while." Malfoy watched Harry carefully as he rested his ankle on his knee and sat back on the couch.

Harry felt jealousy rush through him. He pursed his lips and tried his best not to contort his face at the thought of Malfoy shagging Nott…or worse…Nott shagging Malfoy. He shook his head.

Malfoy looked at him with an arched eyebrow "who's more important? Zabini or Nott?"

"Blaise, of course"

"Then don't go out with Nott, simple as that"

Malfoy hesitated a little before he sighed "I guess you're right" Harry's heart leapt with joy as he heard Malfoy's decision. He wouldn't dwell much on how happy he felt, he thought, as he relaxed again in his position. He crossed his left leg under him as he leaned his back against the hand of the couch.

"is that why you left class?" Harry asked Malfoy, who seemed like he was still deep in thought.

"yeah, Nott sat next to me and when Blaise came in, he glared as he walked past the both of us" he explained "and as if that wasn't enough, he kept looking back from his desk and when Nott decided to move his chair closer, Blaise walked up to him and almost hit him…so I just left" Malfoy finished, and without realizing, Harry just blurted out "I don't know why you're fighting over him, he's not even that good looking" Harry pursed his lips as Malfoy eyed him for a moment before his usual smirk appeared "How about me, Potter? Am I good looking?"

Harry averted his eyes "no" he said unconvincingly

"you said you liked me" Malfoy feigned a hurt tone as he moved a bit closer to Harry "you know if you like someone, you're probably attracted to them"

Harry felt his face redden and he fidgeted uncomfortably with the ends of his shirt as he tried to fish for a reply. Why was Malfoy torturing him?

Harry heard Malfoy snicker and he scrunched up his face "you're unbelievable" Malfoy laughed harder as he looked at Harry's petulant expression.

"you are so obvious" Malfoy got up and stood in front of Harry "get up…let me see how tall you are"

Harry stood up as Malfoy smiled at him "almost there, Potter" he said amusedly

Harry took a step back "almost where?"

"your normal size Potter" Malfoy put his hand at the top of Harry's head and measured across to the top of his chest "you're shorter than me so I think tomorrow you can go back to your dorms" he added and Harry heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"you think so?" Harry asked looking up at Malfoy, who fixed his eyes on him. The blonde was attractive, thought Harry.

Malfoy's eyes were grey with specks of green and blue, and perhaps for the first time, Harry thought they looked…warm. His heart was beating harder with every second that passed.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked softly, ignoring Harry's question. Harry was speechless. For the first time in his life, he was feeling something he'd never felt before. He was excited and scared. He couldn't explain how he felt…he wanted…he wanted Malfoy to kiss him. Harry felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was about to take a step back and try to regain his composure when Malfoy slowly slid his hands to Harry's waist gripping him and tugging him closer.

Harry's body stiffened as he saw the blonde lean in towards him "don't overthink this" Malfoy whispered before he touched his lips to Harry's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming!
> 
> Please comment and review!
> 
> Warnings: slightly sexual.

Chapter 12

Harry's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his knees get weaker. He couldn't focus on anything except how addictive kissing the blonde was.

He felt Malfoy's body leaning on him as his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. He didn't realize Malfoy had already slipped his fingers under his shirt, until Malfoy's hand glided down to the hem of his jeans. Harry was glued to the blonde, every part of his body was itching to be even closer. He reached up, grabbing Malfoy's neck and pulling him down, kissing him back fervently. He never knew kissing someone would be so intense, and he didn't want to stop. But Malfoy soon moved away, to Harry's disappointment.

Finding himself gasping, Harry tried to regain his composure, but Malfoy was looking at him hungrily and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"you taste good" Malfoy said huskily as his gaze shifted from Harry's eyes to settle on his mouth.

Harry swallowed hard. He didn't know what or how to answer that. He tasted good too, Harry thought.

Malfoy was inches away from him and Harry wanted to kiss him again. He saw the blonde lean forward cautiously when a knock on the door caught them off guard.

Malfoy glanced at Harry before he walked to the door and opened it "Granger" he saluted as Hermione came inside their room. Behind her, Ron and Zabini entered, to both Harry and Malfoy's surprise.

"what's going on?" Harry asked, a bit taken aback as the three of them walked further into the room, Malfoy walking behind them.

"Harry, we need to talk to both of you" Hermione said in a tone Harry knew very well. Something was wrong. Malfoy probably noticed that Harry was just standing there startled, because he gestured for them to sit on the couch. Harry and Malfoy sat across from them on the edge of the bed.

"Is this about my father?" Malfoy sounded like he expected all of this to happen, which perplexed Harry even more.

Zabini looked straight at Malfoy and nodded "Yes"

Zabini and Hermione were sitting at either side of the couch and Ron seemed to be squashed in the middle. He was eyeing Harry and gave him a faint smile before he turned to Hermione who began explaining "Dumbledore summoned us to his office yesterday…the three of us" she pointed "and Snape was also there…they explained to us that your father had been seen with some of the Death Eaters that escaped and that Snape was keeping tabs on him" Hermione stopped and only continued after Malfoy nodded "Dumbledore needs our help. They can't get to the Death Eaters because they are being very cautious after everything that has happened" Malfoy cut her short "you want me to help by using my father?" he wasn't angry, to Harry's surprise.

He eyed him suspiciously. He knew Malfoy, talking about his family was crossing an invisible red line.

Hermione nodded "your father is innocent" she finally blurted out, and for the first time since they came in, Harry felt Malfoy's body stiffen. He glanced at the blonde's face. His eyebrows were slightly raised, and he was eyeing Hermione in disbelief "Snape told us that your father has been leading the Death Eaters to believe he's working with them"

"It's true Draco" said Zabini "Dumbledore found out he's working with the Ministry, but he's pretending to work with the Death Eaters and so is having minimal contact with them-,"

"Dumbledore doesn't trust the Ministry even though he's also working with them and that's why he needs your help" Hermione added.

Malfoy rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his temples. Harry, without even noticing, moved his hand and lightly touched Malfoy's forearm. When Malfoy looked up at him, Harry squeezed a little tighter.

Malfoy smiled faintly at Harry before he turned towards the three across from him "I've thought the worst of him for the past six months" Zabini nodded sympathetically.

"Look Malfoy…" Hermione started "we need to do this…not just for us, but for everyone" Malfoy nodded "what do you need me to do?"

"you need to go home…take Harry with you" both Harry and Malfoy looked at her incredulously "you heard me" she announced "you can say you're friends now…that you wanted to hang out or something…"

"Hermione…I can't just go to his house!" Harry sounded scandalized.

"you can and you must" she told him before she turned to Malfoy "Harry is going to be bait"

"why am I not surprised?" asked Harry

"what am I supposed to do there, with Potter of all people? Why would I be going home now? This is all very suspicious" Malfoy frowned

"Dumbledore will close the school this weekend, he will tell everyone it's for a full cleaning against bugs, which have infested the castle, apparently" Zabini waved his hand dismissively "and all students will go back home…Potter will stay with you because you have become friends and you have invited him over"

"No one will believe this Blaise. I wouldn't invite people to the manor, even if we were friends, especially with my mother and father there…drop it, you need to find another way"

"what if you say he's your boyfriend?" Hermione suggested and Harry almost squealed "what?!"

Malfoy, on the other hand, ran his hand through his hair and sighed "you think my parents would believe that this…" pointing at Harry "is my boyfriend?" Zabini gave a snicker.

"why not? He's good looking, famous, almost every girl, or guy, would want to go out with him" argued Hermione

"why is he still single then?" asked Zabini and it was Malfoy's turn to snicker and look sideways at Harry who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"he's been busy!" Hermione explained, moving her hand behind Ron and slapping Zabini on his head.

"why is everyone talking like I'm not even here?!" Harry blurted out, scrunching up his face.

They all looked at him for some moments before Hermione asked "well, what do you think, Harry?" and Harry regretted not staying silent "I…I don't really know" he stammered.

"that's why no one asks you Potter" Malfoy said playfully. He then glanced back at Hermione "let's think this through, alright? If we can't think of something else to do, we'll go with your idea" Harry stared at Malfoy, trying to figure out if the blonde was actually serious, and when no one argued and he saw them all nod, he looked between his friends and Malfoy "you can't be seriously considering this? I…I can't be your boyfriend!"

"no one is asking you to be my boyfriend, Potter, you'll only have to pretend" Malfoy explained "I think the hard part is going to be me pretending I ever asked you out" he chuckled seeing Harry gape at him. Hermione, Ron and Zabini laughed and Harry just sighed in resignation.

OoO

The minute their friends went back to their classes, Harry started to feel uneasy, recalling what Malfoy and he were doing before they were interrupted. Harry blushed and tried to keep his eyes off of Malfoy when he felt the blonde's hands wrap around his waist from behind. Harry stiffened at the touch.

"where were we?" he heard Malfoy whisper right next to his ear and felt goosebumps run down his entire body. Malfoy started slowly kissing his neck down to his shoulder. Harry wanted to say something…anything…but he couldn't. He was shivering and trembling, his body betraying him as he let out a small moan.

"can't let my boyfriend go unsatisfied" Malfoy muttered as he turned Harry around to face him. Harry knew he was standing there like a statue, gaping at Malfoy, unable to stop him or do anything else for that matter. It wasn't just Malfoy's actions that were clearly turning him on, it was the way the blonde talked to him too. Malfoy called him his boyfriend! What on earth was he supposed to say to that? A part of him wished he was Malfoy's boyfriend.

Harry shuddered before Malfoy moved closer and started kissing him.

Harry's hand moved up to the back of Malfoy's neck grabbing a fistful of hair, and Malfoy pulled him closer against his body.

Malfoy was kissing him passionately as he tightened his grip on Harry's waist. Harry suddenly became very aware of what they were doing and of the close proximity between them. He moved both hands to Malfoy's chest and was about to push the blonde away, but Malfoy might have realized that because he maneuvered Harry towards the bed till the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Harry let out a small gasp. He looked up at the blonde's face who had stopped kissing him, and he could see the heat glittering in his blue-grey eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but Malfoy didn't give him the chance. One hand grabbed Harry's leg and the other tightened on his lower back before he lifted him up. Harry's arms flailed helplessly for a second before he gripped Malfoy's shirt tightly. "Malfoy!" he squealed, but the blonde ignored that, pushing him on the bed, and climbing on top of him, pinning him down with his knee.

Malfoy's face was directly above his, and Harry could only look up in surprise, opening and closing his mouth while his body lay there motionless under the weight of the blonde.

"Potter" Malfoy muttered huskily and leaned forward, his lips inches away from Harry's.

Harry knew he had to do something now. He didn't know what would happen if he just let Malfoy do whatever he wanted. Malfoy was clearly not thinking straight.

Harry moved his hands up, slowly placing them on Malfoy's chest "Malfoy…" he said in a whisper "I…we should stop" he finally said. The blonde looked at him through hazy eyes before he nodded.

Harry waited for him to get off, but Malfoy didn't move. Instead, he watched Harry for a moment before he crushed their lips together.

Malfoy let out a muffled breath "sorry" he panted as he got off and laid himself next to Harry.

"what's that for?" Harry finally managed to say as he glanced sideways at the blonde.

"what?" Malfoy asked, staring at the ceiling.

"y…you…all of that…before" Harry stuttered finding it quite embarrassing to talk about what they were doing.

Malfoy scoffed, giving Harry one of his signature condescending looks that Harry knew far too well "you can't even ask me properly why I kissed you" he teased, but seeing Harry's hurt face, he rolled his eyes and added with a softer tone "I wanted to" but Harry was still upset.

It wasn't only because he felt like he humiliated himself, he also remembered how rude and unfeeling Malfoy could be. He couldn't even focus on the fact that Malfoy just admitted that he wanted to kiss him, and could only offer the blonde a faint smile in response.

"don't get all upset" Malfoy nudged him playfully "I'm sorry…I'm an arse sometimes" Harry's eyes widened at the comment before he chuckled "yeah, you are"

"oh shut up" Malfoy replied but laughed with him anyway.

"I…I also liked…kissing you" Harry stammered, a blush creeping up his neck to his face.

Malfoy propped his head on his hand and gazed down at him.

"I noti…" Malfoy seemed to rethink his choice of words before he continued "oh yeah? What else do you like, Potter?" and not waiting for Harry's answer, moved his hand down and gently slid it under Harry's shirt.

Harry's hand immediately reached out to stop Malfoy's exploration of his skin. The blonde watched him intently, his hand stilling in place.

"I…erm…don't you have class?" The words came out before Harry had quite got his tongue around them. Malfoy smirked "is that the problem Potter? Worried I'd miss class?" and Harry just lay there looking puzzled and unsure of what to say or do as he watched Malfoy.

When Malfoy didn't receive an answer for a few moments, he arched his eyebrow and withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry…this is strange…us…doing all this" Harry said still wrapped up in his own thoughts and not entirely focused.

Malfoy sighed and got up from the bed "you think too much" he replied as he walked to the couch and sat there. "I've had to think too much" Harry muttered under his breath, more to himself than to Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday, September 15:

It had been three days since Harry finally saw Malfoy again. After their kissing incident, Snape had visited their quarters and granted Harry his approval to go back to his dorms.

Harry had received an unexpectedly heart-warming welcome. All his friends were apparently notified that Harry had come back from his "quest" and they had arranged a small party for him. They stayed up till five in the morning and he had to invent stories of his imaginary adventures for the past two weeks.

But when he went to sleep, a feeling of sadness crept on him. He felt like something was missing.

Turning and twisting in his bed, Harry tried to think about anything except the blonde. He had never felt something like this towards anyone at all and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

It took him a long time to fall asleep and when he woke up, the same feeling was still lingering there, like he couldn't breathe properly, like something was slightly gripping his heart.

Sunday morning, however, he was called to Dumbledore's office and he made his way there as soon as he finished his breakfast.

"Oh, Harry, come in my boy" Dumbledore gestured for Harry to come in with his usual genuine smile.

Harry looked around the familiar office as he made his way to the chair in front of the desk.

Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously before starting "Harry, the time has come"

"for what, Professor?" Harry asked, his gaze focused on the old figure in front of him.

"I'm afraid we need your help one more time, Harry. The Death Eaters are getting stronger and we haven't found out who has been leading them. Professor Snape and I have been working on this since the beginning of this year, but to no avail."

"How can I help?" Harry questioned, turning uneasily in the chair.

"You have been living with Mr. Malfoy for a while now. How are you two getting along?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, I guess. What's Malfoy got to do with this?" Harry remembered how nice it was to hang around with Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy may not be our direct lead" said Dumbledore "but Lucius" he stopped for a moment as if to weigh what he was about to tell Harry "Lucius cares a lot about his power and his reputation, Harry, and while we know he is not helping the Death Eaters, he will not cooperate with us in any way. That's where you come in" Harry raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"what can I do?"

"You must place yourself in contact with Lucius. You must go to the manor. Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure, will not reject the idea" Dumbledore gave Harry an innocent-looking smile that Harry knew to be mischievous.

"but Professor, why would I do that? Why him? Can't we just…"

"This is the only way" Dumbledore interrupted "The Death Eaters have gotten smarter and more cautious. They leave no trace. If we are to stop them, it can only be through Lucius. He is the loose thread" Harry sighed, looking down in resignation. It seemed to him that there will always be something that only he can take care of and only he can do.

"Harry…" he heard Dumbledore's whisper-like voice and turned his head back up "you are the only person I trust. Lucius might be hiding information, the Ministry might not divulge all either, and Mr. Malfoy...well he has definitely changed, but he has always been on his father's side" Dumbledore gave a small sigh "I wish I didn't have to put you through this again." He looked grave as he stared down his crooked nose at Harry.

There was a long silence. Then Harry said "I know, Professor. I just wanted to have one normal year." Dumbledore gave him a curt nod.

"I must impress upon you, Harry, the seriousness of this situation we have found ourselves in. We must be careful, you…must be careful" he turned to his side and opened the top drawer. He withdrew a note and handed it to Harry.

"what's this?" Harry asked as he opened it and read aloud "meet me tonight in our dorms" he looked back at Dumbledore "Malfoy?" Dumbledore nodded "he will arrange everything you might need. Mr. Malfoy has been very helpful" he said calmly.

Harry rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to his dorm.

"Password?" the fat lady said as he approached.

"Er…" said Harry. He remembered the password to the room he shared with Malfoy but couldn't remember this one. He stood there for a while, pondering what it might be.

He heard hurrying feet behind him and turned to see Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione almost shouted "where have you been?!"

"with Dumbledore" Harry's voice didn't sound very reassuring.

Ron muttered the password as the three of them went inside. He told his friends what happened as they sat on the squashy armchairs.

"oh Harry! I'm so sorry" Hermione said as she took his hand in hers.

"I can't believe you still have to live with the git" Ron scoffed

"tell me about it…not just that, I have to stay in his house!" Harry said, the gravity of this situation dawning on him. Ron flinched "bloody hell, mate. You really can't catch a break"

Hermione sighed "It'll just be for a while, Harry, and then it'll be over" she tried to reassure him, and he simply nodded. It's never over. He thought.

OoO

It was almost ten at night, and Harry had to meet Malfoy. He made his way to their previous dorm, shuffling his feet as he did so. He kept imagining himself in the manor with Malfoy strutting around, sending the family servants to do his errands. Malfoy was no longer like that. A voice in his head reassured.

When Harry knocked on the door, he found that it was already opened. He went inside and looked around the room, searching for the blonde.

"I'm glad you came" said a voice and Harry turned around.

Harry smiled. Something clutched at his heart again "hey" he barely managed to say.

Malfoy walked forward to the couch where he usually sat. "there's a lot to go through. Father might not ask any questions, but my mother definitely will" he muttered, eyeing Harry who was still nervously standing in his spot "well don't just stand there!" Malfoy said sharply and Harry went to sit next to him.

"Now, we started dating a few weeks ago, which explains why I haven't told my parents" Malfoy drawled. Harry went scarlet and fidgeted with his shirt "I asked you out…you said yes…we went out on one date…what else?" Malfoy seemed as if he's practicing for a movie part and Harry didn't like that. It seemed that Malfoy wasn't as affected by the idea of dating him.

He was thinking about how it would have actually happened had Malfoy really asked him out when Malfoy almost yelled "Potter!". Startled, Harry snapped his eyes to look at the blonde "you scared me! Why are you shouting?"

"I asked what your favorite color was twice" Malfoy said, more calmly this time

"oh, I'm sorry…I didn't hear you"

"you okay?"

"yeah, just distracted…er…my favorite color is red, I guess"

"you guess? Okay, red. Mine is green…and silver" Harry nodded "are you keeping a list or something?" He asked "should I write this down?"

"No, Potter, this isn't a test!" Malfoy retorted "if mother asks you questions, you're supposed to know me…I'm supposed to know you" Malfoy pointed at him.

"but we do" Harry replied, staring down at his shoes.

"what?"

"we do know each other"

"how exactly?" Harry fretted in his seat "well…I knew you liked green and silver, you always wear them together. I know you like Potions most and that you work really hard, especially in your studies. I know you want to work at the Ministry, like your father, and that when you feel like you've upset someone, you get angry and lash out at them, but you don't mean to" he stopped and then added "oh, and I know Zabini is your best friend"

When Harry didn't receive a reply, he turned his head up and was met with a confused Malfoy.

Malfoy finally arched his brow and asked "how do you know all this?" Harry could tell it wasn't what Malfoy had expected, and he started to freak out. Was he supposed to tell Malfoy he'd been obsessed with his every move for the past three years?

"Er…" Harry muttered as he got off the couch and walked around the room "I just notice things, I guess" he said awkwardly, his back still to the blonde.

"well I don't" Malfoy's voice sounded closer and Harry turned around. The blonde was right behind him and Harry took a step back "you notice things about everyone, Potter?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he took a step forward.

Harry looked around desperately as if trying to search for a place to escape to. Malfoy was too close for comfort. "or maybe…" he drawled "you just notice things about me?" Malfoy added smugly.

"n-no…everyone" Harry muttered passing Malfoy and heading for the couch again "so…what else should we know?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not really sure...haven't dated anyone before" Malfoy replied and joined Harry on the couch "oh and Dumbledore suggested we sleep here tonight" said Malfoy suddenly.

"Why?"

"We have to leave early tomorrow morning, and he prefers if no one saw us leaving together" he explained as his eyes met Harry's.

"Right...when will the rest of the students leave?"

"Later tomorrow"

"How exactly is this going to work?" Harry asked skeptically

"Tomorrow at breakfast, Dumbledore will tell the students that the school needs to be evacuated, and he will contact their parents. We'll have a week in the manor to figure this out and try and find something for Dumbledore. We need to come back by next Sunday" Malfoy sighed when he saw Harry's glum expression "this isn't easy for me either, Potter" Harry slumped further on the couch "not only do I have to take you of all people to my house, to my room, I have to introduce you as my boyfriend. My parents would prefer a girl you know…they want little Malfoys running around the manor" Malfoy smirked "and they'd surely prefer most guys over you" he added.

"Thanks, Malfoy, that makes me feel so much better" Harry retorted fiercely.

Malfoy raised both hands defensively "I'm just being honest"

Harry scoffed "alright, fine. What do we do now, then?"

"Now you answer some questions my mother will definitely ask you" Harry gestured for him to go on.

"How did we start dating?" Malfoy asked him.

"You asked me out" Harry remembered.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago"

"Where?"

"Er…" Harry rubbed the back of his head "you didn't tell me that" he answered honestly.

"I can't make up everything Potter" Malfoy retorted as he watched Harry gradually become more uncomfortable.

"I don't know...on the Quidditch field?"

"Quite the romantic, aren't we Potter?" Malfoy smirked at him and Harry blushed "shut up"

Malfoy just continued smirking as he asked the next question "have we gone on a date yet?"

"Yes, one" replied Harry automatically as if rehearsing for a test.

"Where did we go?"

"That's not fair Malfoy!" Harry complained "you only answered the easy ones!"

"Slytherins don't play fair, Potter, I thought you knew that by now" said Malfoy with a twisted smile.

"Well, then I'm not going to answer" Harry bellowed as he got off the couch and stomped to the bed, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"You're so dramatic" Malfoy drawled "we went to Hogsmeade and drank butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks" Harry turned to face him, feeling stupid for the way he acted "alright" he muttered. Instead of going back to where he was sitting, he slumped down on the bed.

"Last question" Malfoy announced and Harry nodded.

"Do you love me?" Malfoy asked simply as if he's asking Harry about the weather, and Harry choked and started coughing, his eyes watering slightly.

"If you react like that when mother asks you, then you don't really have to answer" Malfoy snickered.

"What kind of question is this Malfoy? I doubt your mother will ask me that!" Harry said a little edgily as he tried to regain his composure.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow "then you don't know my mother...good luck Potter"

OoO

Harry lay awake for hours that night. He was overthinking the entire situation and his brain was providing him with questions that he definitely didn't want to answer.

When he woke up, he felt extremely tired, as if he hadn't slept at all. Malfoy was already awake and had apparently just finished showering.

"Awake at last" he said to Harry as he dried his hair.

"Mornin'" Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes open. He sat up in bed "when are we leaving?"

Malfoy glanced at him "as soon as his highness gets up" he motioned for Harry to get off the bed. Harry scoffed but got up anyway. He walked to the window and stared at the green grounds outside.

"I'm not sure I can do this Malfoy, maybe there's another way" Harry said thoughtfully, fretting next to the window while Malfoy went around the room, picking his stuff and throwing them in his bag.

"Calm down Potter, you'll be fine" Malfoy sounded exasperated as he continued to pack his luggage for the week "now come help"

Harry huffed and joined the blonde, piling his clothes on top of each other in his tiny suitcase.

They finished packing and headed towards the entrance of the school where a carriage was awaiting them.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Malfoy muttered and raised their luggage to the carriage before they got in as well.

It took them about an hour to get to Wiltshire, where the Malfoy Manor was located.

The driveway to the house was wide and had a large hedge curving alongside it. Large, neatly-trimmed trees surrounded the lane on both sides. As they turned right, Harry saw two iron gates obstructing their entrance. They got off the carriage, and as they stepped closer to the gates, Malfoy raised his left arms and passed through, taking Harry with him.

Harry was nervous. Not only was he going to someone else's house, but that house was also Malfoy's. They moved forward in silence, Harry looking around him, taking in the amount of wilderness that had enveloped the area.

Soon enough, however, Harry heard a small rustle to his right. He instantaneously drew his wand as he moved in the direction of the sound.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy smirked "lower your wand, there's nothing here"

As Harry was lowering his wand, he heard the noise again and looked towards the sound.

A pure-white peacock appeared, walking stiffly, arrogantly tossing his feathers in the air.

"you have a peacock?" Harry asked, astonished, as he turned his head between Malfoy and the majestic bird.

"Yes" Malfoy simply answered. Harry scoffed as they continued on their way to the manor.

The Manor itself was grand and elegant, with gardens surrounding it on all sides. In the middle of the garden, there was a huge fountain that was decorated with golden crests.

As they approached the front door, Harry was about to knock but Malfoy stopped him. Instead, the blonde moved in front of the door and it swung inward. Harry had never seen anything like this in his life, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

They went into a large, dimly lit, hallway, heavily decorated on either side and a carpet that covered the entire floor.

Harry was taking in the portraits hung on the wall as an excited voice yelled.

"Draco!" Harry saw Narcissa hurrying down the stairs, her hands opening before she was halfway to where Malfoy was.

Malfoy walked calmly towards his mother and gave her a hug. He shifted awkwardly "Mother, you know Potter" he introduced and Narcissa smiled faintly "yes, of course" moving forward and shaking Harry's hand. Harry smiled back at her.

Malfoy must have warned his parents because Narcissa didn't seem shocked to see him as she led them to the drawing-room.

The drawing-room was wide. Harry looked up at the high ceiling which had two grand chandeliers dangling from it. As he moved further into the room, he noticed an organ at one end and a long ornate table in the middle.

"Take a seat" Narcissa instructed with a gentle smile as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Harry looked at Malfoy and when the latter nodded, he sat down across from her.

Malfoy took the seat next to him and the minute he did, the door to the drawing-room swung open.

Lucius came in, his long cloak flapping around his ankles as he marched towards them.

"Mr. Potter" he said curtly "welcome to Malfoy Manor"

Harry rose from his chair and looked up at the figure now beside him. Lucius was much taller than Harry, with a pale complexion like his son, and similar grey eyes, except his were unpleasantly harsh and seemed to be piercing right through him.

"Thank you, Sir" Harry replied nervously.

Lucius walked to the head of the table on the far end and took a seat, indicating for Harry to do the same.

"What do you think about our house, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Er...it's very nice, Sir" Malfoy must have felt how anxious Harry had become because he grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it. Harry looked at him with a faint smile before turning back to face Malfoy's father.

"We've arranged a guest room for you" and looking at his son, continued "Draco, be a good host and show Mr. Potter his room, the suite" he explained.

Malfoy didn't move. Instead, he gave his father a stern look and said "Potter is staying in my room, father"

Lucius's lip curled "I see" he said as he suddenly got up and made his way past them, heading for the door.

"enjoy your stay" he shot Harry a glance, and not waiting for an answer, left the room.

Harry looked taken aback. How on earth was he supposed to stay in this house for a week?

"Oh don't mind him" said Narcissa, waving her hand dismissively "now Draco…" she walked over and laid her hand on Malfoy's shoulder "you'll show Harry…" she looked at him "can I call you Harry?" she smiled, more gently this time and Harry nodded "you'll show Harry your room and let him settle in...he must be exhausted….I'll send a house-elf with some food" Malfoy nodded.

"come, Potter" he said and Narcissa nudged him "that's not a nice way to call your boyfriend" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, while Harry blushed behind him, feeling grateful that they couldn't see him.

"Draco…" she drawled with a warning tone to her voice.

"Fine" Malfoy retorted "come, Harry" and, turning to his mother, commented "happy now?" before he walked away, Harry right behind him, his face turning a scarlet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the peacock is from the books :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes: Draco's POV
> 
> Warnings: slightly sexual.

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.k Rowling.

Chapter 14

Monday, September 16th:

Draco walked with Potter along the corridors of their house and went up the stairs to get to his bedroom, which was at the other end of the drawing-room where they were seated.

Draco was slightly nervous about him coming to the Manor not only because of his father but also because he'd never had anyone in the house except Blaise. And here they were, about to go into his very private room.

He opened the door hesitantly after he took a glance at Potter standing not too far behind "come in" he muttered.

As Potter walked in, his eyes widened at the sight he was greeted with. He was standing and looking all over the room.

Draco had a king-sized bed in the middle of the room with a green and silver canopy draping over it. A nightstand was placed at both sides and at the end of the bed, there was a wooden box with a golden lock and a green cushion on top of it.

In front of them, separating the door from the bed was a wooden table with two chairs on either side with some books laid on top of it.

There was one small window with faded silver curtains to the left of the room and a huge painting to the right, a writing desk underneath it. Noticing it, Potter asked "who's that in the painting?"

"My great-grandfather" Draco answered "he built the Manor" Potter nodded and continued his explorations, Draco following behind as if taking someone on a tour.

"I emptied a shelf for you" Draco said as he motioned for the closet near the window "I hope it'll be enough" Potter looked taken aback. He started at Draco for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded "thanks"

Scanning the room one more time, Potter turned to Draco with a confused expression "where will I sleep?"

Draco smirked. It'd been fun messing around with Potter for the past few weeks. He'd noticed how attracted Potter was to him and how uncomfortable he'd become whenever Draco moved closer to him. A part of it was satisfying, Draco had to admit. The-Boy-Who-Lived was behaving like a teenage girl around him. Potter was alright, and while Draco didn't particularly like him, he couldn't deny that the brunette looked good. Draco would definitely shag him if he got the chance.

"right here" Draco pointed at his bed "next to me" Potter was clearly not expecting that as he opened and closed his mouth in embarrassment.

"isn't there a couch?" he finally managed to ask, shuffling his feet and looking everywhere except at Draco.

"Potter…" Draco started "you are my boyfriend, it's only natural you'd sleep on my bed. If I ask for a couch to be put here, they'd just give you another room" he explained

"why can't I just sleep in another room then?" he opted to ask

"we're here to scheme, Potter! Not to make ourselves comfortable!" Draco was getting irritated and he didn't understand why "if you're not in the same room, how can we plan and go about figuring what my father knows?" he hmphed as he slumped down on one of the green and golden chairs.

"alright alright" Potter raised his hands defensively "I didn't think it through, I'm sorry" Draco just grunted lightly before getting up and helping Potter organize his stuff.

OoO

Shortly after, a house-elf appeared with a tray full of food for both of them and laid it on the table. They sat and ate in silence, a bit awkwardly, until Potter commented "nice room" as he drank his juice.

"mhm..." Draco agreed.

"it's triple the size of the room I had" Potter muttered and Draco looked up at him "what? That can't be"

"I think even bigger" Potter added "your bed alone wouldn't fit anywhere"

Draco gaped at him "where did you live?! A cottage?"

"don't get me wrong, the house was big enough" he explained "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs"

Draco choked on a piece of bread. He coughed and wheezed till his eyes were watery "here" Potter handed him his glass of juice and Draco sipped on it. He looked at the figure in front of him with wide eyes "you slept in a cupboard under the stairs?" he repeated, unable to believe what he'd heard. Potter nodded.

"why? how?" Draco was searching Potter's face for a hidden joke. Potter just shrugged his shoulders and, smiling, continued munching on what's left in his plate.

Draco looked at Potter in front of him and, for the first time perhaps, didn't know what to say. He'd thought someone like Potter had every luxury growing up, being famous and all.

"after my parents died, I lived with my aunt" Potter said, swallowing the last piece of bread "they didn't like me very much" Draco scoffed

"yeah Malfoy, I know what you'll say" Potter smiled "finally someone with some sense" he imitated Draco's voice very poorly and Draco couldn't help but smile "or something else about how you also don't like me" Potter said, somewhat sulkily.

"actually Potter…I think that depends on the situation" Draco smirked.

"what does that mean?"

"well…if you're laying in my bed naked, I'd like you very much" Draco inched closer on the table, placing his chin on his right hand. Potter's face immediately turned red and instead of words, only little huffs escaped his mouth. Draco liked that very much.

"or maybe…in my shower?" Draco twirled his fork between his fingers "wherever you prefer"

"I…" Potter kept glancing about the room, fidgeting with whatever he could grab at the table "I…well I…I think I'm full now" his voice seemed to go up an octave

"not yet, you're not" said Draco as he got up and strutted over to where Potter was sitting, as still as a statue "I think you won't be able to talk much once you are really full" Draco spoke slowly, standing inches away from the Gryffindor's face.

"Malfoy…" Potter barely hissed as he got up from the chair "I…you can't keep talking like that" he said, looking anywhere but at Draco.

"why not?" Draco moved closer, sliding his hands around Potter's waist, and pulled him against his body.

"because it's not…" he began as he raised his hands to Draco's chest in an attempt to push him away "appropriate" he finished, failing to detach himself from the grip that tightened around his waist.

"I'd say it's very appropriate" Draco smirked "seeing as you're in my room. No one's been in my room that I hadn't…well" he raised his eyebrow. For whatever reason, that seemed to upset Potter as he pushed him forcefully and managed to slip away "well then, I will be the exception" and not waiting for Draco's response, stormed out of the room. Draco stood there, anger rising in his chest at how naïve Potter was. He just wanted to mess around with the git but he was such a virgin that Draco couldn't even predict what he'd do next.

He sighed as he walked to his closet and started organizing the clothes he brought with him.

Some time had passed and the Gryffindor hadn't returned. Draco checked the time and noticed that it'd been a bit more than half an hour and decided to go search for Potter who might have actually gotten lost in the Manor, and even worse, bumped into his father.

As he made his way down the stairs, he heard a noise coming from the drawing-room where they had been sitting before. He inched closer to hear Potter and his mother deep in conversation.

Draco opened the door ever so slightly and peered through.

"Draco doesn't show what he feels" he heard his mother say "he takes that from his father"

"he shows what he wants to show" Potter retorted and crossed his arms.

Why on earth was Potter saying this to his mother?

Draco wanted to go in and stop this nonsense when he heard Potter say "the closer I get to him, the more I realize he's unaware of people's feelings" he sighed quietly.

What on earth was Potter blabbing about?

He saw his mother smile as Potter glanced around absently.

"how long have you two…" his mother asked

"Er…a few weeks or so" he trailed off.

"did you…you know?" his mother winked.

"Er…what?" Potter looked so confused that his mother was probably wondering why on earth Draco would go out with him.

"did you…sleep together?" she asked in a low whisper.

"I…er…well…" Potter was stuttering like an idiot "er…"

"I'll take it's a no?" she smiled gently and the brunette nodded.

Finally, Draco decided it's time to go in "Pot…Harry, here you are" he feigned surprise as he walked towards them. Potter sat straight and cleared his throat "yeah, sorry"

"we were just catching up, dear" said his mother with a small smile as she got up from her spot "perhaps you could show Harry the gardens" and nudging him as she passed, left the room.

OoO

As they walked towards the gardens, they noticed a house-elf with some juice standing at the elegant table near the fountain.

"Thank you" Draco muttered to the elf as he vanished back to the kitchens.

They sat for a while in awkward silence and sipped on their juice till Potter moved his chair slightly backward and said "sorry about earlier"

"what? You overreacting again and bursting out of the room, then talking to my mother?" Draco asked rhetorically "don't worry, it's nothing" he waved his hand derisively.

"it's not all my fault, you know" he pursed his lips and looked away from the blonde.

"no, partially mine for thinking you have a sense of humor"

"you can be such an arse sometimes" Potter said, pushing his chair and marching back inside the house.

Potter can be so dramatic, thought Draco as he, too, walked back inside.

As he did so, he noticed his father going into his study and strode over before he closed the door.

"Draco" his father's tone sounded somewhat startled.

"father…I want to talk"

"come in" he ushered him in with a skeptical smile.

They sat across from each other at his father's brown desk, which had taken most of the room's space.

"about Potter…" Draco started. He didn't want to talk about the Gryffindor at all, but he wanted to start a conversation that might lead them to a clue. The faster they find something, the less time he has to spend with the brunette.

"ah yes, Mr. Potter" he examined his son with a swift look "I will not pretend that I approve. But –" he raised one finger "if that's what you want, then I will not stop you" he said curtly.

Draco's eyes widened minutely at the unexpected response.

"I haven't heard from you in a while…been busy?" he asked cautiously.

"it appears you have" answered his father with a sly smile.

Draco smirked. Sometimes, he forgot how alike he and his father were.

"I meant…with everything going on"

"you know your father, Draco, always keeping busy" he gave him a suggestive look that both terrified and reassured him.

It was clear his father didn't want to be detained longer, so Draco nodded and left to his room.

As he was about to open his door, he heard a low sound coming from inside.

"you love him?" a woman's voice asked.

Draco inched closer and pressed his ear to the keyhole.

"Er…I don't know 'mione" he heard Potter answer "I…I think so" his voice was like a whisper.

Draco pressed his ear still more closely against the keyhole.

"you should tell him" Granger urged.

"of course not!"

"maybe he also likes you?" Granger reasoned with him "if you tell him, you'll know. Either he likes you, then you won't be so miserable, or he doesn't, and –"

"and I embarrass myself" he sighed "look 'mione, I know he doesn't love me…I…I think so at least…sometimes he acts as if he might, but you never know with him"

Draco was intrigued. Potter was in love? He held his breath and continued eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Harry…" Granger started with a reassuring tone "you should tell him. Ron wouldn't have done anything either and if I just waited for him, I would have been still waiting" Potter snorted "so…take the first step. Look, I have to go, we'll talk later alright?" Potter must have nodded because she whispered her goodbye and left.

Draco opened the door a few moments later and went into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support! Loving your comments! xx

Chapter 15  
Harry was sitting on one of the chairs when Malfoy sauntered in. The latter nodded his head and sat across from him.  
“sorry about teasing you before” Malfoy said looking straight at Harry.  
“you should be”  
“in my defense, I didn’t know you were in love with someone” Malfoy winked at him.  
Harry’s brows furrowed. What was Malfoy blabbing about?  
“huh?”  
“I accidentally heard you talking to Granger” Malfoy explained as he sat back in the chair and put one leg on top of the other.  
Harry looked away, biting at his fingernails.  
“you love him?” he heard Malfoy ask.  
“Er…” he fidgeted as he got up from the chair and turned his back to the blonde.  
“I won’t tell anyone” Malfoy added as Harry turned back around to face him.  
“I don’t want to talk about it” Harry muttered through pursed lips “besides, we have bigger problems to deal with”  
“Mhm…”  
“What will we do about your father?” Harry’s voice faltered as he tried to stir the conversation to a safer topic. He sat back in the chair and rested his chin on his hand.  
Malfoy got up and moved towards the chest at the foot of the bed. He bent down and opened it slowly, reaching down for something Harry couldn’t see.  
“this might help” Malfoy walked towards him with what looked like a small vial. When Harry raised his brow in question, Malfoy added “shrinking solution”  
“no…no…no!” Harry repeated, more firmly the last time “not doing that again”  
“who said you’ll drink it? I don’t trust your clumsiness Potter, and you also don’t know the Manor. I’ll know how to move and where to go”  
Harry exhaled in relief.  
“what will I do then?”  
“you’ll keep an eye out, and, when necessary, entertain my parents” Malfoy chuckled at the expression Harry made.  
“I’ll drink it tomorrow morning –”  
“why not at night?”  
“too risky, my father is always in his study at night. Tomorrow morning, you’ll carry me to the study and make sure no one goes in” Malfoy explained, and Harry nodded.  
OoO  
If someone had told Harry he’d be having dinner with the Malfoys in the Manor, he’d have laughed in their faces. Yet, here he was, with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy seated at their table while Malfoy finished getting dressed.  
The long table was coated with a velvet green cover and on it lay dishes piled with food: pork chops, sausages, bacon, roast potatoes, and pudding. There were other kinds of food that Harry hadn’t seen before, but they too looked delicious.  
“Where is Draco?” asked Lucius, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
“stylishly late, father” Malfoy said as he sauntered into the room and sat next to Harry.  
They ate in silence for some time before Narcissa cleared her throat “how are you finding the Manor Harry?” she asked and Lucius looked up from his plate suddenly “Harry?” he asked as he eyed his wife suspiciously.  
She smiled gently and glanced back at Harry, urging him to respond.  
“Er…’is nice” he smiled awkwardly avoiding the deadly stare from across the table.  
“is Draco treating you well?”  
Harry looked over at Malfoy “Er…yes” and helped himself to some pudding.  
Narcissa took a bite of the pork chops “Draco…” she cooed “perhaps you and Harry can come with me to the market tomorrow”  
Harry tensed but Malfoy answered calmly “no, we have other plans” and then noticing his mother’s disappointed expression “some other time, maybe” he added with a smile.  
Dessert was brought by an elf a few moments later, and despite being full, Harry couldn’t resist eating some.  
As they finished, Lucius excused himself and went to his study while Harry and Malfoy made their way up the stairs.  
When they stepped in, Harry suddenly became very aware that he and Malfoy were alone in the room.  
He cleared his throat nervously “er…what do we do now?”  
“Nothing much, Potter, I’ll go shower and go to bed, I suggest you do the same” muttered Malfoy nonchalantly.  
About an hour later, Malfoy was comfortably lying in his bed while Harry fidgeted, too shy to join the blonde. He stood there for a few moments before Malfoy noticed him.  
“what are you doing? Come here” he half snapped at him.  
Harry sighed as he walked over and got in bed, making sure to stay at the edge, as far away from Malfoy as possible.  
“I won’t bite, Potter” Malfoy suddenly said. Harry glanced at him. “I won’t behave like before, I know you love someone now, I’m not that much of an arse” he explained, and Harry nodded. If only Malfoy knew…  
Malfoy fell asleep quickly, but Harry lay awake, unable to nod off.  
He was mulling over everything that had happened since the beginning of term, and where he ended up.  
He shrunk and had to stay with Malfoy…then fell in love with him…and now, he’s at his house, pretending to be his boyfriend. It all sounded like a weird, unending, nightmare.  
He glanced at the figure next to him. The dim light coming through the window brightened the blonde's face, Harry thought.  
Malfoy looked so peaceful and Harry suddenly found himself inching closer to him. There was definitely something alluring about the blonde that Harry couldn’t pinpoint. He edged closer and he could feel the blonde’s warmth exuding from his body and Harry had an urge to touch him. His gaze lingered on Malfoy, but he didn’t dare move.  
He slid a quivering hand and placed two fingers on Malfoy’s lips, tracing over the soft skin.  
His heart pounded heavily, and he thought it would explode out of his chest. He wanted to touch Malfoy, to kiss him, to…  
He hadn’t realized his body was so close to the blonde till he saw the latter’s eyes open sleepily, then stare at him. Harry froze in place.  
It barely took Malfoy half a minute to realize what was going on, and without saying anything, firmly pulled Harry’s body against his, grabbing Harry’s head and pressing their lips together.  
Harry drew a staggering breath, a wave of heat coursing through him as he heard Malfoy’s heavy breathing.  
Malfoy kissed his jaw down to his neck and Harry gasped which spurred Malfoy on even more. He bit on Harry’s shoulder through the fabric of his shirt and let his hands fall to his waist.  
He continued to place lazy kisses on his neck until he suddenly stopped moving. Harry dazedly glanced down to see that the blonde had fallen asleep again.  
"Merlin..." he sighed in exasperation and moved away, laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He yawned and closed his eyes and soon drifted into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
